Holiday Tales
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: Complete! Jiley tales for all your Holiday needs! Starts in 8th grade, ends in 9th.
1. I Wanna be Your Somebody to Love

**Ok, so I'm starting this new story. As the title says, it's about the holidays. Basically, every time there's a holiday in the real world, I'll post a chapter. I'm starting at Valentine's Day, and then St. Patty's Day will follow later tonight. That I'm gonna almost guarantee you. Oh, and all the chapters will be named like the episodes… based on song titles.**

**Oh, and after every one of these: --- means the POV has changed. It just goes back and forth between Miley's and Jake's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Somebody to Love. That sounds interesting. But I meant the song.**

"Dude! You got a Valentine from like, every girl in school!" my friend Chad said after school at my house. It was Thursday afternoon, and also Valentine's Day. "Including my girlfriend," he noticed, looking suddenly mad and jealous. I decided to poke some fun.

"Yeah, well I can't help it if I'm more attractive then you," I patted his shoulder before getting up from my couch and going into the kitchen. He nodded his head before comprehending what I'd said. Then he turned and glared at me.

I hated V-day. Every year, thousands of girls across the country (maybe even world) sent me cards asking me to be their Valentine. I had my E-Mail automatically programmed to send all the E-Valentines a yes.

Any guy at this school would kill for that to happen. But I wasn't any other guy. Those fake girls, the ones that only wanna date me for the fame and fortune, annoy the crap outta me. And I can see that in every single one of those cards, that was what the girl was looking for.

"And I didn't get one from _every_ girl."

Chad's head snapped around. "What do you mean? What crazy girl wouldn't send you a Valentine?"

"She's not crazy. She's just different."

"Well, who is she?" Chad demanded, getting confused.

"Miley."

"Wait, you mean that chick with the basement locker?" he asked, obviously trying to put a picture with the name.

"Not for long," I answered with an air of mystery. Igrabbed the phone by the lamp and dialed in the principal's number. It was kinda my fault she had a basement locker, though mostly Tony the janitor.

Miley had been turned off by me the moment I walked into school. I think it had something to do with my ego. And she was right. I can't help it. When I'm in public, I have to act cocky. Otherwise the paparazzi would think I'm on something.

"Well, maybe she's shy. Or, you missed it or something," Chad suggested, and as an effect, started sifting through the mountain of cheesy cards on the coffee table in my living room.

"There won't be one. She hates me." Chad's head flew out of that pile, an unbelieving look stuck on his face; as well as one of the cards.

"Shut up!" he said, sounding like a girl.

"I'm serious. She can't stand me. I'll show you tonight at the party." And so I planned to.

Chad went home to get ready for the 'party' (the school's way of saying dance, but with an excuse to peel apart any couples dancing too close.) I went upstairs to my master bedroom and searched my closet for the right outfit. Hey, I could at least _try_ to impress her, right?

After a long period of scrutinizing, I finally decided on one. I pulled on a red tee with white graphics, and then buttoned a pink (more manly then it sounds) shirt over that. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows, and put a white blazer on over that. Then I carefully arranged a red tie on around the pink collar.

Then, I slipped into a pair of dark blue jeans, and laced up some red Chuck Taylor converse shoes.

I walked over to my dresser and sprayed some cologne, first on me, then on the red rose lying by the mirror. I double-checked that my lucky leather bracelet was secure on my wrist, and my simple string necklace with a cross on the end was laying proudly over my tie.

Then I was ready. I told my mom I was walking, and that she didn't need to call the limo service. I'd save that for prom next year. **(IDK if 9****th**** graders have prom, but his school will!) **

As I walked down the darkening streets of Malibu, I read over the poem attached to the delicate flower. It may sound extremely corny, but girls like her like that kind of stuff. Simple, cheesy, yet oddly romantic. He smiled at just the thought of her.

---

Dad, enough pictures! It's just a Valentine's Day party!" I assured my father, whose camera was clicking away faster then the families' cars when Aunt Pearl tries to cook.

"Ok, just one more!" I groaned, but the popstar in me smiled at the camera and held up my two fingers in a peace sign.

I then grabbed the hands of my two best friends and headed for the door. I'd declined Jackson's offer to drive us for three reasons. 1) Have ya seen or smelled his car? It's over power my perfume in a second! 2) He drives like a maniac. And 3) There'd be some kind of catch.

And I was NOT about to go there. So, me, Lilly, and Oliver walked the short distance to our school where the Valentine's Day party was being held.

I'd magically managed to get Lilly into a dress, and Oliver was doing his best not to stare. Lilly wasn't exactly what you'd call the girly type. She'd rather chill with the guys and watch wrestling then go shopping at boutiques. Well, usually.

I, on the other hand, love fancy clothes. It was actually required for my job, which was an added bonus of being a secret pop sensation. So, I borrowed my alias's dress for the night, big whoop! Hannah'll live!

Finally, after what felt like days, and had really only been ten minutes, the school building was in sight. Hm, I think that was the first time I'd been happy to see it. Wait, make that second. There was that day I had to walk to school and it was raining out. My dad won't believe me, but I swear it was also hailing.

---

I was impressed. The student counsel had really out done themselves. There was a snack table, a beverage table, an ice cream table (complete with ice cream maker, of course), and even a hot dog stand. So this is where all our money went from that fundraiser!

"Jake, man, tight threads!" Chad shouted from the middle of some small group a few yards away. I waved at him, and he politely excused himself from his posse. Chad and I had been best friends since we were born. That's why he was my closest (and probably only true) friend in this whole school. Maybe even the world.

"Hey, thanks bro. Listen" I changed subjects and lowered my voice, "has Miley showed up yet?"

"Naw, dude, I haven't seen- WHOA!" he exclaimed as his eyes popped out of his head. He was staring behind me. I turned, and I'm pretty sure my expression matched his; if not beat.

There was Miley in a short, red dress and matching heels. Her hair had a wave to it, and over all she looked incredibly hot! 

My throat suddenly got dry, and I think all the moisture that had been there moments before now occupied my forehead and other places that sweat. Wow, I thought they kept the gym on the cold side for these things. Maybe I'd just misheard.

Miley and her friends made their way over to a table and sat briefly before getting up and mingling. 

Oliver, one of Miley's two best friends, got over to the DJ table and started an upbeat fast song.

I watched Miley from afar for while; lounging around the refreshment table like a cowardly school boy. Oh wait, I am.

Girls would walk by and try to flirt, and I'd pretend to acknowledge them. But I guess they saw that my mind was somewhere else, cause eventually they'd walk away with weird looks on their faces.

After almost an hour of random songs, Oliver started a fun event. Karaoke.

Girls, and a few guys, went up to the stage and gave singing a shot. I guess this was a tradition, cause there was a small medal awarded to the person with the most applause.

Amber, the school snob stepped up onto the stage and took the mike.

---

"Miley, you have to sing!" Lilly pleaded with me as Amber started singing a Hannah Montana song. Typical. 

"No Lilly! What if someone recognizes my voice!"

"They won't! And someone has to put Amber in her place. And you're the best singer here! Besides, she hates your guts. Imagine how big of a blow to her ego that'll be," Lilly persuaded, hitting me in a weak spot.

"Well, I do enjoy blowing up her ego," I admitted. Sighing, I answered, "Ok, tell Oliver I'm up next."

Lilly squealed, after squeezing the air out of my lungs, ran over to the DJ's table. I blew out a breath of air and made my way over to the side of the stage.

When Amber came off, she took one look at me and said, loud enough for everyone around to hear, "Well this outta be good." I glared up at her powdered, cheep face.

As soon as I got up there, the popstar inside me took over once again. With all the confidence Hannah and I had combined, I grabbed hold of the microphone.

---

I looked up to the stage and saw Miley taking hold of the mike. Most people, obviously convinced by Amber, looked nervous about this. I decided to fix that.

"Go Miley!" I shouted up at the stage, cupping my hands around my mouth to amplify my voice. She looked over at me with her lip curled up in confusion. It looked pretty cute. Man I'm so whipped. 

I moved closer to the stage as the music started for her song. I recognized it from a few different movies, though I had no clue as to the identity of the original artist.

As soon as her voice hit the microphone I was gone. The lyrics flowed over me like a spell, and I was captivated. 

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
_

The sound of a piano started over the speakers. She now sang with it as accompaniment. 

_Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can't barely stand on my feet.  
Take a look in the mirror  
And I, love what you're doing to me.  
I've spent all my years believing in you, _

_But I just can't get no relief.  
Lord somebody, somebody, _

_Can anybody find me, somebody to love?_

I quickly, but stealthily, made my way over to where she'd left her purse. I set my rose down and then, just as quickly, made my way back to the front. 

_Got no feel I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm okay I'm alright  
It shows that there's no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free  
Lord somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me _

_Somebody to love_

It had gotten much more crowded once everyone realized how good she was. And the fact that this song was a classic beat Amber singing a song by one of the most famous artists of today.

_She works hard Everyday  
I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of wonder in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I've got nobody left to believe_

Since everyone knew the lyrics, they sang along with the next part. 

_Find her somebody to love  
Find her somebody to love  
Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

There were just two lines left, and she sang them on her own.

_Can anybody find me  
Somebody to Love _

She smiled out at us; that gorgeous smile of hers that had yet to be directed at me.

---

I ended up winning the karaoke contest, and Oliver happily presented the medal to me. I smiled and looked out at my peers who were still cheering. I guess Lilly, Oliver, and I weren't the only ones happy that Amber's rein of terror was over.

Speaking of her royal snobbieness, where did Amber and her clone go? Oh well. It doesn't matter to me.

Me and my friends agreed that it was getting late, and, like a lot of other students, started getting ready to go.

We got back to our table, only to see a single, red rose placed next to my purse and jacket. Confused, I looked up at my friends. Both shrugged, just as stumped as me.

Seeing a note, I took off in hopes of it telling me who left it. Sadly, there was no signature, And the poem on it was really cheesy. But kinda sweet at the same time.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Not a day goes by_

_That I don't think of you_

Happy Valentine's Day Miley.

Now I was puzzled. I looked around to see who it might've been. But not a single pair of eyes that met mine showed any hint of guilt. I folded the note back up and put it securely in my purse. Grabbing up the rose, my jacket, and said purse, I linked arms with my two best friends and together we made our way back to my house for movies and popcorn.

Thank God the school gives us the day after Valentine's Day off!

---

I watched Miley walk over to the table. She saw my rose, and read the poem. After she was done, with a quizzical look in her eyes, she searched around for the secret admirer. Channeling my professional acting skills, I looked directly into her ocean blue eyes when they hit my sea green ones, and told her that I had no idea what she was wondering about.

As she headed out the door, smelling the rose and looking strangely at it's smell, I smiled a successful grin. She was coming around. And one day soon, I'll be her somebody to love.

**Ok, so the last line was corny, but oh well! This is incredibly long, and I think some of my best work! If you enjoyed it, had a laugh, or got a warm, fuzzy feeling inside just let me know with a review! The St. Patrick's Day one should be up pretty soon!**

**Luv Wendy:)(: **


	2. Kiss Me, I'm Irish!

**So, I started this immediately after the first chapter was put up! So there won't be any thank yous til chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I dunno if I made this clear, but I really don't own anything! I mean, they should just have us do the opposite of disclaimers! What are the odds that any of us own anything aside from our ideas! Oh, I also don't own the song used in this chapter.**

"Mom! Do I _really_ have to where this! Like, in public!" I whined at my mother, who was currently fixing my green 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish!' tie. Underneath that was an unbuttoned, gold shirt, and underneath _that_ was a white t-shirt with green writing that read, "Luck of the Irish" and had a golden four-leaf clover above it. 

Luckily, this year, she let me where jeans and converse shoes. Last year… you don't wanna know. But yeah, so the bottom half of me looks relatively normal; except that the Chuck Taylors are green instead of the usual black.

"Yes, you do. Aren't you proud to be Irish?" she asked, giving me that same puppy-dog look that she does every year.

"Of course I am mom! It's just, this is a little over the top!" I said as she placed the green leprechaun hat on top of my golden, shaggy hair.

"Of course not. Over the top would be dying your hair red like your mother," my dad commented from behind his wall of newspaper at the kitchen table.

It's true. My mom's hair came out blonde like the rest of us, and so every year, on the night of March 16th, she goes and gets her hair dyed a temporary red. Then, she puts on a green skirt, green sweater, white undershirt, white knee-high socks, and green dancing shoes. 

To her dismay, though, she could never get my German father into an Irish get-up. And THAT'S why she doesn't make me dye my hair. 

She handed me a lunch bag, most likely filled with an all Irish meal. "Mom, do I really have to where THIS tie? Can't I just where a plain old green one?"

"No, no! This one's much more festive!" She then proceeded in shoving me out the door. 

I ran to the limo, hoping there wouldn't be any paparazzi in my front yard. Thank GOD they finally stopped following me to school. School. Where hundreds of students would see me. And the tie. Girls would be taking it literally. I solemnly reached into my backpack and pulled out my thundermint breath spray and some chapstick. This should be fun.

---

I arrived at school a little earlier then usual and rushed to my locker. For some reason, the Monday after Valentine's Day, the principal assigned me a locker. I was so ecstatic. Until I realized it was just across the hall from Jake Ryan.

His royal hiney. I wonder if he'll eve get tired of the pack of girls following him around and just pick one. I would, just to get the rest off my case. If I were him, I mean. 

I smoothed out my green shirt, making the four-leaf clover look more like a clover. I was a little bit Irish on my mom's side, and wanted to support her. We all do it. Even my dad, who isn't Irish.

I hung around, waiting for Lilly and Oliver to arrive. That's when I saw it. The funniest thing I'd seen, and probably ever will see, in my life. Jake Ryan, dressed up to look exactly like a modern-day leprechaun. I couldn't help but burst out in hysterical laughter.

---

Great, thank you mom! Now Miley Stewart, current owner of my heart, is laughing almost directly to my face. And thank you dad (no sarcasm on that one) for paying for my acting coach. This way, I can pretend her laughter at my get up wasn't making me feel worse then when I'd looked in the mirror before leaving the house.

I could fell my face burning up. 

"Ok, that is the worst outfit I've ever seen!" Miley noted when I approached my locker.

"Yes, thank you, for pointing out the obvious," I said with a hint of bitterness. Oh no, not at _her_. At my mother, for causing the whole situation.

"If you know how ridiculous it is, why are you wearing it?" she asked like I was an idiot. Hm, wonder where she got that idea MOM!

"My mother. One hundred percent Irish."

"Ouch," she let out, though not really sounding that sorry. As soon as my locker was open, I threw that hat inside. I attempted to remove the tie, then inwardly cursed that my mom had been a girl scout. If there's one thing she could do better than anyone it was tying a knot.

I groaned and slammed my locker shut.

"Ooh, did ya look in the mirror?" Chad's voice asked from behind me.

I turned around to face his brown hair and satisfied smirk, an intense hard glare boring into him. Maybe a little too intense. He actually stepped back a few feet and shrunk down.

"Calm down there, lucky. It was just a joke," he said, holding his hands up in defense.

"I know," I admitted sighing. "It's just, you know how my mom gets. And then Miley was laughing at me this morning."

"Aw, yeah. Your not-so-secret crush."

"Yeah. And not to mention this tie." Just as the words left my mouth, a girl came up and placed her lips on my cheek. A second later, she removed her mouth and, after a quick smile, ran around the corner. "And so it begins."

As I entered my history class, I received plenty of stares and a few snickers. And no, I don't mean the delicious candy bar. I sat at my desk and pretended not to notice my classmates that entered the classroom after me and start laughing.

When the bell rang, and everyone was seated, the teacher started her lesson.

"So today, in honor of St. Patrick's Day, I thought we'd have a fun lesson on Ireland. Now, besides Jake Ryan, how many people in here are Irish?" My face burned again.

Throughout the course of the day, random girls came up to me and kissed my cheek, nose, and even a few dared my lips. And one of them (cough-Ashley-cough) needed some SERIOUS breath spray. Or mints. Whichever she'd prefer. Maybe gum.

After what felt like millenniums, the day was over. I was at my locker, packing up my homework for the night. I had to make room in my backpack for my homework, what with all the good luck charms in there. MOM! 

After much rearranging, and practicing a few lines about how my filming an episode of Zombie High ran late and I didn't have time to work on the assignment, I shut my locker and turned to leave. But then I saw Miley, on the phone sounding aggravated, and I noticed my poem form Valentine's Day hanging in her open locker. 

It's times like these that I thank my brain for begging the principal to give her Dandruff Danny's old locker. I got rid of that dandruff downwind, and replaced it with that beautiful view.

"Dad, it looks like it's gonna rain out! Do I really have to walk home!" she asked her dad over the phone. An idea formed in my head. "Dad! Fine, I'll see ya tonight," she mumbled and closed the phone. "Dads!"

I snorted. She turned and glared. "Something funny, potato boy?"

"Well, you think dads are bad? Try moms."

Her face fell. Was it something I said? "I wish I could."

"What'd ya mean?" I asked, really confused.

"My mom passed away three years ago."

Now it was my face's turn to drop. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No, it's ok. You didn't know," she finished for me. She sniffled a little. I so desperately wanted to hold her in my arms, rub her back, and make her feel better. But I couldn't. Not yet, anyway.

"Hey, ya need a ride?" I asked, starting up my new plan.

"Um, well," listening closely, you could hear the rain pitter-pattering against the roof of the school, "I'd have to give you my address, wouldn't I?"

"Well, kinda, yeah," I responded like it was obvious. Well, actually… Her shoulders slumped. "I'm not gonna stalk you Miley! That'd be like, paparazzi stuff. And no way I'd sink that low!" She didn't appear anymore convinced. "I promise you I won't sow up to your house uninvited."

"So, you won't be showing up!" She looked hopeful. While on the inside that hurt a little, I played it off by laughing a little.

"Yes ok. Now, come on. Don't be stupid. This is NOT the weather to be walking home in."

"Ok," she said, looking a little reluctant.

I led her out to the limo, and opened the door for her. She sat down and held her backpack in her lap. I cocked my eyebrow.

"Uh, ya know you can set that on the seat, right?"

"Oh, right." she set it down in between us. Dang my big mouth!

---

"What's that smell?" I asked, smelling something oddly familiar and really amazing.

"Oh, it's my cologne," Jake said. Suddenly it hit me. The rose. The rose that someone left me on Valentine's Day! That's what it smelled like. Was it him? No, why would a big celebrity like him have a thing for me?

Well, I mean, I a_m_ a secret famous popstar. But _he_ doesn't know that. An old, familiar song started playing on the radio. It's called Kiss Me, though I don't remember the singer.

Dang! This whole thing is very romantic. And now, I think I might like him. I mean, he could be the guy that left me that sweet and cheesy poem on Valentine's Day, giving me a whole new perspective of him.

And this song isn't exactly a turn off. I mean, just think about the name! Being the singer that I am, I just had to sing the chorus. Jake looked at me as I started, a happy but quizzical look in his gorgeous green eyes.

_Oh, kiss me _

_beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me _

_out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

I stopped, and the song continued on. "Keep going," Jake urged, though not in a demanding tone. 

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me _

_Beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me _

_Out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

The music continued to play, but I stopped singing. Jake didn't object this time. "You're really good."

"Thanks," I said and felt my cheeks turn red. Thankfully the limo was dimly lit. "Now about your clothes," I started, turning more to face him. He rolled his eyes, and I giggled a little. Oh no, that's not obvious at all.

"My mom. She's so into it that she dyed her hair red." My facial expression must've been one that resembled astonishment. "Yeah, and it's not her first year doing it either."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. That's the whole truth. I'm just happy my dad talked her out of doing it to my hair," I giggled again. Urgh, stop it Miley! What's wrong with you!

---

"Yeah, if I could get rid of one thing, besides the hat, it's this tie," I explained. It's not like it'll get you to kiss me. I thought sullenly in my mind as an addition to my sentence.

She read it, and giggled for a third time. Her eyes looked frustrated, like she was having a heavy inner debate with herself. Weird.

I looked out the darkened windows and saw that we were pulling up to the address she'd given me. Dang it!

She must've noticed to, cause she pulled her backpack over one shoulder. She glanced my ensemble again. I felt my face heat up, yet again. I looked away in shame. Big mistake.

The limo came to a stop when it happened. Before I'd even registered it, she'd pulled away, but my lips were tingling none the less. She'd kissed me! She'd actually kissed me!

Despite how wimpy, and whipped, I'd look, I brought my hand up to my mouth, amazed at how such a little peck could make me feel so dizzy. "What was that for?" I asked, not really sure what kinda tone I'd used.

"I'm very superstitious," she explained, gesturing to my tie. "And thanks. The rain's worse out there."

My driver came around back and opened the door for her, to which she thanked. She turned and smiled at me, however small it was affected me greatly. Just like her kiss. I let out my breath that I'd unintentionally held in. Thanks mom!

**Ok, so how was that? Still long. And I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten on chapter 1 so far! Expect an update for this on Sunday, and hopefully I Might Even be a Rockstar! tomorrow!**

**Luv Wendy:)(: **


	3. I Want Miley

Alright, so I had the hardest time finding a song

**Alright, so I had the hardest time finding a song. But, would you believe me if I told you I do my best thinking at night? Like, when I'm in bed half asleep. It's true. In fact, there's a song coming up in Thou Shall Love Thy Neighbor, Yeah Right! that I wrote last year when I was trying to sleep. And, this idea came to me for this chapter the other night as I was trying to sleep. So, this chapter's song is I Want Candy by Aaron Carter!**

**Thanks to EveryBookHasItsMiracle, princess cutie, Pouring.My.Hear.Out xJul, aprilrainer15, nazgurl92, RJBsComputer, BoredHpfan, dcJileylover, bellechat, and Ria-Dancer Girl :) for reviewing my story so far!**

**Disclaimer: "Mm-hmm, yes that's right, two deviled eggs and, well actually one and a half. I'm still growing, and, what? What do you mean you only accept scrambled eggs?! Please sir! Fine, I see how it is." That was the owner of Hannah Montana. He wouldn't accept my payment. Sorry, I'll try again later. Now to go find some more eggs… **

How did I get roped into this?! I've had enough public humiliation for this week! This is NOT gonna help! Let me back it up to after school on Monday…

Flashback:

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" mom asked me as soon as I walked into the house. My lips were still tingling from Miley. Wow, this was something new.

"Fine," replied, not really wanting to get into detail. My dad, however, had other ideas.

"So, how many people laughed at your outfit?" he asked while flipping through channels on the TV.

"Enough," I answered.

"And how many girls took that tie of yours seriously?"

"Too many."

"Atta boy! Anyone special?"

I plopped down next to him, stealing the remote from his hands. "Maybe."

"What's her name?" he asked. I sighed, knowing he wasn't gonna give it up now.

"Miley," I answered dejectedly. I was absently flipping the channels.

"Sounds cute," my father commented.

"She is," I agreed. Seeing nothing on TV, I went upstairs to change out of the humiliating outfit.

I went to school the next day, not really sure what to do. Miley was gonna be there. She'd kissed me the day before. I saw her at her locker, trying to shove her history book into the over-crowded space. I laughed slightly at her expense. Luckily she didn't hear me.

I opened my own locker. After grabbing my books, I shut the door only to see Chad standing there, arms crossed and looking suspicious.

"Hey dude," I said nodding my head.

"So, how come you didn't call me last night?" he asked, sounding accusatory and like a teenage girl.

"I had stuff on my mind," I explained.

"Ah, so important that you forgot to call your best friend about spring break plans?!"

"Yep," I answered truthfully. His jaw went slack.

"Well, are ya gonna tell me?" he asked, suddenly more curious than angry.

"Nope."

"Aw, dude! It's the least you could do!" He was on his knees literally begging me to tell him.

"Ok, but not here." I led him to a deserted hallway. "Yesterday, as I was leaving the building, I overheard Miley on the phone with her dad, complaining about having to walk home. So when she hung up, I offered her a ride." I was about to go on, but he cut me off.

"That's it?!"

"No. So, when we were in the limo we started talking about that outfit. Then she saw my tie, and as we pulled up to her house, she kissed me!"

"Seriously! Dude, that's great! So are you two dating now?"

"No."

"Why not?!" he whined like a little kid being told he couldn't go to the amusement park.

"She said that she was like, very superstitious," I explained.

"But how did she say it?" he persisted. "Was it like" and his tone went to a scared one "I'm VERY superstitious, or was it more like," his voice sounded suddenly flirtatious and his eyes darkened slightly, "I'm _very_ superstitious." He was really creeping me out.

"I dunno, more like the second one, I guess."

"Dude, she's so in to you!" he shouted excitedly. A few passersby gave him weird looks. I shrugged saying I had no clue what his problem was.

"You're wrong," I stated as soon as the looks had stopped.

"No, I swear-" but I cut him off. I didn't need to listen to his BS and maybe get my hopes up.

"Look man, I have to get to class." I walked away.

End of flashback 

And that's why I am now up on a stage, o Easter morning, about to sing an old Aaron Carter song to the girl that I am secretly crushing on. Because my alleged best friend decided to take matters into his own hands. Well, here goes everything…

* * *

Ugh, Lilly and her stupid volunteering! She got the three of us roped into serving food to snotty little rich kids on Easter Sunday. And Jake, my potential crush, was gonna be there.

We were all at some charity thing for kids sponsored by Good Morning America, and Lilly'd signed us up at school. At least we're getting credits for this.

An old, familiar drum beat started on the stage. I looked over to see Jake standing up there looking humiliated and confused. And with good reason; the song was an old Aaron Carter one.

He did look pretty cute though, in a pink colored shirt and a white blazer. Cute as in, can I go pinch his cheeks? I laughed slightly at my own joke. Then I received strange looks from the toddlers. I returned the gaze.

Jake started singing.

_

* * *

_

I know a girl who's tough but sweet

_She's so fine she can't beat_

I looked over at Chad, who was controlling this whole thing, and smiled. Other then the girl's name, this song fit my feelings perfectly.

_She's got everything that I desire_

_Set's the summer sun on fire_

_I want Candy_

_I want Candy_

_I want Candy_

_I want Candy_

_I go to see her when the sun goes down_

_Aint no finer girl in town_

I looked over at one of the waitresses, and recognized her as Miley. She was staring, bemusedly, up at me. I winked at her, and barely caught the blush that started on her cheeks.

_You're my girl_

_What the doctor ordered _

_So sweet ya make my mouth water_

With my eyes, I humorously told her it was true. She glared playfully at me, and I gave my self a mental reminder to hug Chad next time we were alone.

_I want Candy_

_I want Candy_

_I want Candy_

_I want Candy_

_Candy on the beach_

_There's nothing better_

_But I like Candy _

_When it's wrapped in a sweater_

I looked back at the brunette to see her smiling. When she saw me looking, she turned back to the brat she was serving; glancing my way every no and then.

_Someday soon I'll make you mine_

I sent a sly smirk in her direction. Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched her receive it.

_Then I'll have Candy all the time_

_I want Candy_

_I want Candy_

_I want Candy_

_I want Candy_

_Candy in the morning time_

_Candy is the hot sunshine_

_Candy baby, can't ya see_

_All I want is your candy_

_Candy in the morning time_

_Candy is the hot sunshine_

_Candy baby, can't ya see_

_All I want is your candy_

I never took my eyes from hers as I sang that verse. It was almost like I had her hypnotized. Or she had me. We were both locked in an intense gaze. Suddenly, my throat went dry. Good thing the song was almost over.

_All I want is your candy_

_All I want is your candy_

I breathed out a sigh of relief. At least I'd made it through alive.

* * *

Ok, as a world famous popstar I have to say, he's not half bad. I had a feeling that, though the song said Candy, he was singing it to… someone else.

He smiled over in my direction as he exited the stage. I would've smiled back, but some winy little kid ordered me to bring him a sandwich.

I almost offered him a knuckle sandwich. Rolling my eyes, I walked into the kitchen and gave the cook their orders.

Later that day, I was on the beach watching the sunset when I felt some else's presence behind me. I didn't need to ask who.

Jake sat down next to me.

"Hey," he said, not looking at me.

"Hey," I responded, not looking at him.

We sat in silence for a while, just watching the tide roll in and the sun slowly dip into the horizon.

"You did a good job singing today," I complimented. He turned to face me, and I followed suit.

"Thanks."

"So, who's Candy?" I asked, a playful feeling coming over me. He laughed slightly.

* * *

Her eyes had a playful glint in them. I smirked.

"Well, I don't know if you could really call her Candy," I started.

"Oh?"

"Nah, that's not her real name. But heck, if it keeps her identity secret then I'm all for it." Her eyebrow cocked, and she looked at me with suspicion.

"Identity? So you meant here is a girl?"

"Yep, but I'm not telling," I teased, locking my lips as an effect.

This seemed to offend her. She gasped. "Come on! No fair!"

"Nope. Maybe someday, but not today." And with that, I got up and walked away leaving a flabbergasted Miley huffing and scowling in the sand. I smirked, happy at the progress I was making with her.

**Ok, so I don't have much time to chat. We have to go visit my grandpa in the hospital. I'll explain in Summer Romance, which should be updated tomorrow!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(: **


	4. Acting a Fool

Ok, well I had two songs picked out, but since only two of my judges responded in time, and each picked a different song, I chose this one by Lifehouse

**Ok, well I had two songs picked out, but since only two of my judges responded in time, and each picked a different song, I chose this one by Lifehouse. It's called Fool.**

**Thanks to EveryBookHasItsMiracle, BoredHpfan, bellechat, princess cuties, aprilrainer15, and Pouring.My.Heart.Out. xJul for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Ok I need to go shopping this weekend, and maybe I'll stop in to the Rights to TV Shows store. But also, maybe not.**

Man I hope she's watching. Well, then again, if she's not, than I have no risk of looking like a fool… I mean idiot. With what I'm about to do, it's definitely gonna be foolish.

It was fifty fifty. She was in school, but right now was homeroom. And Mr. Correlli was obsessed with me. I guess you never know.

So after my chickening out on Easter (no pun intended) I've decided a new approach. Chad says I'm 'serenading' her. I say that's a load of bull from the 16th century. I'm just singing a kind of love song I wrote in order to win her over. Oh God I _am_ serenading her.

Oh well. If it works then I'm all for it! I've been working on this song for weeks. I almost died! It was pure torture, trying to put my feelings down in a way that rhymes. I even had to call Hannah Montana to help me. She seemed kinda spaced, like she didn't wanna hear about my attempt at a song. Weird.

The song ended up not rhyming all that much, but Hannah said that was ok. Not every song has to rhyme. Just as long as it fits the beat and the tempo. So, that's what I did. I've always been good on Garage Band, so I just made the background music on there and then fit the lyrics with it.

This morning I'd taken my sweet time finding the perfect outfit. If she was gonna be watching, I wanted to look my best.

First I grabbed my dark gray Douglas Mountain tee from Abercrombie with the letters A&E in yellow across the left shoulder. I decided against the sweater/blazer look I usually sported and instead went with a shirt.

I switched over to my American Eagle wardrobe and went for the yellow Eagle Signature button-up shirt and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I left the top half of the buttons undone. I then grabbed a pair of AE Rustic Destroyed Wash jeans and some gray AE old school sneakers. Yes, I know the clothes' names by heart. I'm such a girl.

Now I was on the Wake Up, It's Wendy show. It was about to start in a few minutes. First we were gonna talk about Zombie High, then Middle School, and then I was gonna premiere my song. Yes, all in one talk show! Stay tuned…

--

"Ok class, today we're having a special treat! We're gonna watch Jake Ryan on the Wake Up, It's Wendy show," Mr. Correlli announced in homeroom. It's the first of April, and our school takes that very seriously. So it was only natural for the whole class to groan at his pathetic attempt at a prank.

"Come on Mr. Correlli! You gotta do better than that!" I whined. A few students nodded and mumbled their agreement.

"What, oh no! This isn't a prank! No, I'm serious." And as an attempt to convince us, he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels til he reached the one he wanted. I, as well as a few others, rolled their eyes.

But we were all shocked when Jake appeared on the screen next to Wendy. First they started talking about his TV show; BORING! I basically zoned out during this part.

"So Jake, it's become well known that you now go to public school. Tell us what that's like."

"It's great Wendy. I've made a ton of new friends!" Jake answered ecstatically.

"So, any girls at that school caught your eye?" she asked with a prying tone. I noticed his face start to turn red.

"Well, there is this one girl," he admitted, suddenly appearing shy. Ah ha! So this 'Candy' girl DOES go to Sea View!

"Ooh, tell us about her!" Wendy demanded, quite intrigued.

"Well, I wrote her this song that kind of ties in with today." I was all ears. He'd called me, as Hannah, to ask for my help in writing a song, and I'm guessing this is it.

"Well then, let's hear it!"

He handed a disc, which he told Hannah that he was putting the background music on, to one of the stage managers and then stepped up to the mike.

Slowly, an acoustic guitar started over her surround sound. Then, some upbeat drums came in. Jake started singing shortly after.

_Seems my own arrogance_

_Has knocked me off my feet again_

_Well ya know I'm crawling to you _

_As fast as I can_

_First teach me to walk_

_And then I'll learn to dance for you_

_Like an, honest clumsy clown_

_Tripping along the way_

I laughed, thinking back to a few weeks ago when I'd caught him attempting to dance after school. Jackson had been late picking me up and I was waiting in the hallway. I'd immediately broke out laughing, which then caused the movie star to turn a deep shade of red.

_Cause I am reaching for you_

_But my arms aren't long enough_

_And I am running to you_

_If I could go a little faster_

_And I am crying to you_

_But I can't hear my own voice_

_And I am waiting for you_

_And trying not to fall asleep now_

I thought this bridge was a little funny and VERY over dramatic. But whatever works for him.

_Cause I'm clumsily dancing away this fear_

_And I'm stumbling closer to you_

_And I'm tumbling over my pride_

_I will be a fool_

_For you_

Wow, this girl has him hooked bad. I saw Chad, Jake's best friend, was sneaking glances at me and smirking. That is, until I saw him looking. In which case his head'd snap back to the TV. What a freak!

_What are you thinking _

_As you look down on me_

_Are you frustrated _

_With my inconsistency_

_Or intrigued _

_That I can find the will_

_To get back on board_

_Maybe all this is simply amusing_

I actually did find this amusing, and the song wasn't even for me; I think. With Jake you could never be too sure. Actors!

He repeated the bridge, and then the chorus twice. Then he added in a nice long instrumental solo. And then it was the chorus again. I have this weird feeling that the girl this was written for is closer than I think. But who could she be? And more importantly… Why do I care?!

Oh yeah, because ever since I found out that he was probably my secret admirer on Valentine's Day, I've been secretly crushing on him. But he's more than likely moved on to another girl. A strange and unpleasant feeling erupted in the pit of my stomach at that idea.

--

I arrived back at school just before lunch. Classes were emptying, and when I entered the building everyone stopped and clapped. I pasted on my 'red carpet' smile and waved my hands.

"Great song Jake!" a girl said flirtatiously as she walked past.

"Thanks."

"Who's it for?" one guy from the football team asked. That got everyone's interest. They were all asking who I'd written that song for.

"Uh, I um, uh…"

"Ok, students break it up! You only have a half hour for lunch and you've already wasted nearly ten minutes of it!" Ms. Jerkins ushered all the kids away from me. That was the first time I've ever been happy to see her.

A lump caught in my throat when I saw Miley walking my way. I swiftly ran my fingers through my golden hair before she got any closer. I turned around and opened my locker, acting as though a pretty girl wasn't coming over to probably bug me about who I wrote the song for. Jeez these people are so nosy!

"Hey Jake!" she sing-songed, rocking back and forth from her heels to her toes; her hands gripping eachother behind her back. "Great show! Mr. Correlli let us watch it in homeroom," she explained smiling brightly. Her smiles were so contagious I couldn't help but smile back. Even though I knew what was coming next.

"So, great song. Who's it for?" she casually asked.

"How did I know this was coming?" I looked at the ceiling, pretending not to be addressing anyone in particular. "Miley, I told you last week that it's a secret."

"But I'm really good at secret-keeping," she persisted. Then, in an undertone that I probably wasn't supposed to hear she added, "Trust me."

"What was that?" I asked, just to get her flustered.

"Nothing!" she answered almost right after the question had left my mouth. "Please?!"

"Nope." For effect, I did the lock-and-key motion over my mouth.

She glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest. Even when she's angry she manages to look adorable. How does she do it?!

I shut my locker door. I rolled my eyes and turned to her now pleading face. Her pleading angelic face. My walls were slowly crumbling. I was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Ok, her name rhymes with smiley," I hinted. Way to go Ryan! While you're at it, you should just come right out and say that your first kiss was with her in the limo! Now THAT would be embarrassing.

To my surprise, I looked over to see her pacing in a circle, slowly tapping her finger on her chin; a pondering look written out across her face.

"Oh, I got it!" She stopped walking and faced me, snapping her fingers and pointing victoriously at the ceiling. "It's Riley Simons, in our geology class! Right?"

"No." I did not come this far just to lie to her. She was gonna figure it out and go back to shunning me whether she liked it or not!

"Hmm, smiley, smiley, smiley, hmm." She'd gone back to her previous routine and my jaw dropped in disbelief. Was she really that blind?

"Hey Miley, do you have the history notes?" John Hastings asked.

"Nope, sorry," she replied, momentarily stopping in her tracks.

"Oh, later Miley." He waved, heading off to the lunchroom. Good thing I ate at the set. I was concerned for Miley though.

Her eyes widened as she turned back to me. Well, she finally got it. Ok, brace yourself. Out of nowhere, Miley started laughing hysterically. This really confused me. And kind of angered me. She was laughing at me having feelings for her! How rude! So much for Southern hospitality.

"Uh, something funny?"

"You almost had me going there for a moment," she uttered between laughter. Now I was completely lost.

"What?"

"Yeah, trying to throw me off by saying you had feelings for me! Good one. I'll say, it takes a lot to fool me. I guess this is your holiday." She had calmed down. But I decided to go with it. Anything from making a bigger fool of myself.

"Uh, r-right! Yeah, um, April Fool's Day! You shoulda seen your face!"

"It's not THAT funny," she grumped, back in her attractive pouty look.

"Ok," I agreed in a disbelieving tone. Together we walked off to lunch.

"But I _will_ figure it out, Jake," she threatened.

"Whatever you say Miley."

**Ok, so how was it? Longer than the last one, at least. And in case you didn't catch that before, the song is Fool by Lifehouse. Please review! Oh, and if anyone could tell me what Arbor Day's about. And no, not just saying it's a holiday about trees. I mean detail! Especially if you want an update BEFORE Mother's day.**

**Luv Wendy! :)(: **


	5. If Everyone Cared, About the Trees

Ok, so sorry to say that, after this chapter, there won't be another update til Memorial's Day

**GAH! I was LATE! NO! I'm sorry. Just shoot me now, and make it quick!**

**Ok, so sorry to say that, after this chapter, there won't be another update til Mother's Day. But, I'm still doing Summer Romance, and I'm STILL cowriting Fox Trot with BeMySpiderman! PLEASE go read that and review! And I've taken up SOOTM!**

**Thank you to EveryBookHasItsMiracle, wheredoigo, Wildfirecrazy006, dcJileyLover, aprilrainer15, and Pouring.My.Heart.Out. xJul for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I invented Arbor Day! It's true, you can look it up. I secretly own everything. Converse, my idea! Hannah Montana, MINE! And If Everyone Cared, ALSO MINE! What, no I'm not compulsive liar! I'M NOT CRAZY!**

"Hey, do you wanna sign this petition?!" Sarah asked me as I walked to my locker. It was Monday, April 21. Arbor Day is this Friday. Every year she has this same petition to get us to go plant trees. It never works.

I felt kinda bad, so I signed. What's the worst that could happen?

"Thanks Miley! This will help us-"

"No problem Sarah, but I have to get to class. I have a test to make up." I felt bad about lying, but I heard this same speech last year, and it nearly put me to sleep.

I walked to my locker and opened the door. Oh, why haven't I taken that note down yet?! Gr! I have problems. I heard Jake's locker open.

"Hey, what's up with Sarah?" he asked, walking over to me while sending a strange look down the hall at the petitioner. I laughed slightly.

"She does this every Arbor Day. She's trying to convince the school to plant more trees," I explained.

"Oh, Arbor Day?"

"Yeah, I really don't know much about it. But hey, at least she's fighting for what she believes." I closed my locker door and walked off to Lilly.

--

Hm, she's into this thing? I walked over to Sarah and asked to see the list. Miley's name was one of the very few on it. I decided to sign.

"Wow, thanks Jake! Ya know, if I could have a big celebrity like you supporting this, we might be able to convince the school to go along with this!"

"Well, I think I know how I can help." A thoughtful look appeared on my face. "I whispered my idea in her ear, and she smiled.

"After school on Friday." She went back to her petition.

The rest of the week, all the school could talk about was this big rally of mine to plant trees. And Miley, teasing me about being a 'hero' to the school.

"First protecting us from zombies, and now this? How_ever_ do you manage your time?" she asked in a sarcasticly dramatic tone.

"Very funny Miley," I responded dryly at my locker after school on Friday. Mom had gotten wind of this and decided to dress me. First I had on a cream Mount Morris Graphic Tee from Abercrombie, with a moose in the background and 1892 on the side.

Then, over that, there was a green and white striped shirt (unbuttoned) and a tan blazer. Of course I rolled the sleeves up. I wore regular dark blue jeans and a pair of dark drown converse shoes.

Yes, neutral colors in honor of the trees. My mom is such a dork.

Miley offered to walk with me to the rally, and for once didn't bug me about 'Candy'. Wow, if only she knew. Wait, no, that'd be bad!

We arrived at the park two blocks away from school, and had to check that our names were on the petition list. There were five full pages, and each page had fifty lines. Wow, I'm popular.

We were allowed in, and I noticed a stage set up with a drum set, a few guitars, and a couple of mikes. There was also a snack table and a refreshment table. I was impressed.

We walked over to Sarah, who was talking to some stage crew.

"Hey Sarah, this is a great turnout," Miley acknowledged.

"Hey guys! I know! I'm so happy that Jake got…" She cut off her sentence when I gave her a look.

Miley gave us weird looks. I laughed uneasily. "Well, um, maybe you should get started," I suggested, taking Miley's hand-her small, soft, warm hand- and led her back out into the crowd. The singers were a surprise. A surprise for EVERYONE!

"Alright, I wanna thank all of you for showing up! Even if it is just for Jake, I really appreciate this! Ok, so now without further ado, I give you our mystery performers… Nickelback!" The student body (yeah, that's how many people showed up) cheered, whooped, whistled, and made just about every possible applause possible as the band stepped out onto the stage and picked up their instruments.

"Ok, we're gonna start off with If Everyone Cared," Chad Kroeger announced and they started playing. More applause.

--

"It's Sarah, isn't it?!" I asked Jake as soon as the song had started. He turned to me, confused.

"What?"

"Sarah's the girl you wrote the song for!" I proclaimed, hoping my voice was remaining level and cheery.

"What, NO! God no, Miley," he exclaimed, a slight look of horror on his face. I scoffed.

"Sure."

"No, I'm serious. I don't like her! I like yo- not her!"

"Well then who?!" It was KILLING ME! I could hardly get a good night's sleep and I was sick of it.

"Why do you wanna know so bad?" he asked.

"I-I don't," I tried, though not convincingly. It was his turn to scoff. "I dunno." I sighed. "I just like, knowing things."

"Look, I just can't tell you. But trust me, you'll be the first to know, ok?" He looked deep into my eyes and I knew he was telling the truth.

"Does Chad know?" I asked.

"Ok, you'll be the second to know," he promised. I smiled.

"Ok." I said resignedly.

--

I listened more closely to this song and sighed. Why can't I just tell her?! Oh yeah, cause off set I'm a gutless coward. I looked over at her, taking a sip of her punch. Maybe it would be better if we waited. Relationships have a better chance of working out the longer you wait. Well, when you're a teenager, that is.

So that's what I'm gonna do. I'll wait til we're older and see what happens. I'm putting my happiness in the hands of fate, and I hope it does me good.

**Ok, I was kinda stuck here. And probably on the next one. But please review!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	6. I Miss You, Mom

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry that I didn't update this on Mother's Day OR Memorial's Day! But in my defense, I was in Florida on Mother's Day, and Memorial's Day was Loliver Day, and I was working on that! I know, I could've got the chapters done before that stuff, but I didn't. So there! And heck, at least I'm putting them out! I debated about it, but thought yall deserved it! And I'm also (kinda) making up a Holiday! So watch out!**

"Ow!" Stupid oven! Why's cooking gotta be so damned hard?! And why does my mom only ever want breakfast in bed and a day out with me on Mother's Day?!

She couldn't just be happy with a yacht? Or a diamond necklace, or something other than this?! OW! Ok, they're done! Why couldn't human's have evolved to eat eggs raw?! That would make life a lot simpler. Or if mom would just let me and dad hire a maid. That could work just as well.

I flopped the eggs onto a plate, next to two slabs of bacon and a piece of toast cut in half. I grabbed the plate and a glass of milk and slowly climbed the stairs up to my parent's room. My dad had left for work well before the sunrise, so my mom was alone in the room flipping through channels.

"Hey sweetie! I thought I smelled your cooking," she joked. So, I wasn't the best chef in the world, at least I try!

"Sorry mom. The stove hates me," I confessed. "Ironically, I bought it."

"Oh that's ok sweetheart. It's the thought that counts," she assured while staring unsurely at the plate of food. Or, plate of stuff.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" I asked, plopping down onto the bed next to her. She turned to me, eager for a reason not to look at my attempt at cooking.

"Well, I've been wanting to see that movie, What Happens in Vegas, and then maybe we could go shopping, and," she paused staring down at the plate, "out to lunch."

I laughed. "You got it ma. Let me just go get changed."

I went over to my room and into my closet. I grabbed a dark blue Santa Monica tee from Hollister, and a white button up shirt with blue stripes. I had on khaki cargo shorts, and leather flip flops.

Since we were going out for the day, and it was supposed to be the two of us, I also had on a navy blue Hollister cap and some dark sunglasses. I went back down the hall and heard the shower going. Great.

I went downstairs and watched whatever TV I could find on a Sunday morning. After nearly an hour, my mom came downstairs in jeans, a blouse, and sandals.

"You finally ready?" I asked her.

"Oh Jake, have some patience."

She grabbed her keys and purse (which held my credit card, cause she didn't think I was responsible enough) and we were gone. First we went to the movies, and that was fun. There were a lot of people there, I'm guessing spending the day with their moms as well.

We ate lunch at the Olive Garden. There, mom proceeded to interrogate me about my sex life. I simply responded, "Mom, I'm fourteen. I don't have one!", to which she sighed in relief and said, "Good, let's keep it that way."

After that, we went shopping, where mom took her sweet time deciding between a violet dress and a mauve dress and a purple one. After asking my opinion, I answered, "Mom, their purple dresses, just pick one!" She rolled her eyes and went back to deciding.

As we were pulling out of the parking lot, my mom's blackberry rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi James. Of course. Ok, see you there." She hung up the phone-type-thing and turned to me. "Your father was wondering if you wanted to go visit grandma's grave?"

"I was actually planning on going on Memorial's Day, and then I could see grandpa's too," I admitted.

"Ok sweetie, I'll drop you off at home." We drove home in silence, and after my mom left, I went to the beach.

I had been walking for a while when I heard it. The slow strumming of a guitar. And then a voice. A soft, melodic voice that I knew oh so well. Miley was singing. And it was a pretty sad song. I allowed myself to be lost in the grieving words and sound coming from Miley's beautiful mouth.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once and a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Shalalala, I miss you_

What does she mean? Who does she miss? Why isn't she with her mom right now? So many questions, so few answers.

I continued listening to the song, trying to figure this out. The answers were probably really simple, but I'm kinda hazy around her, so yeah.

After she was done, and the last note had been strummed, she looked up at the sky.

"I miss you mom," she said sadly. Oh, that answered all of my questions. I must've made some sort of sound, cause she turned and looked at me.

There was a bit of shock in her eyes, but they were still sad. I smiled awkwardly, and made my way toward her.

"Uh, you ok?" I asked unsurely. Ok, that sounded lame. Of course she's not ok!

"Uh, not really," she answered back.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"There's not much to say. Cancer." Amazing how one word could answer so many questions.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know. It seemed like the right thing to say." She turned her head back to the pinkening sky and sighed. "What're you doing out here all alone?"

"My dad and brother went to Tennessee to be with our family. I didn't feel like going. So, I'm staying with Lilly and her mom. They went out to eat, but I didn't want to intrude."

"Well, you wanna come back to my house?"

"Shouldn't you be with your mom?" she asked while drawing little circles in the sand.

"Oh, her and my dad went to the cemetery. Then they'll probably go to dinner," I explained. "It's better than being out here all by yourself."

"I spose." I offered her my hand. She took it, and after she was steady on her feet, she brushed the sand off of herself. She didn't let go of my hand, but I didn't mind.

When we arrived at my house, she couldn't help but be amazed by it's size.

"I thought it'd be bigger," she admitted.

"So you're disappointed?"

"No, impressed." This confused me? Most girls like guys with big houses. But then, as I have had to remind myself a lot, Miley isn't most girls. "I mean, I always thought you'd have a big house to fit your big head," she joked. Alright, well I have the old Miley back.

"Wow, Miley's a comedian!" I decided I'd keep the mood light like this.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week. Remember, tip your waitresses!" She took a bow, and I applauded and whistled.

We both started laughing.

"So, you want something to drink?" I asked as I headed into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Diet Coke."

"Why diet?" I asked, coming back out. "You look fine." I didn't wanna say beautiful or hot or something. That might be pushing it. I think it's a big step that I even got her here.

Still, her face reddened, and she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, but that's just what I grew up on." My mouth formed an O, and I nodded in understanding.

We ended up watching E Hollywood Insider, and I told her the real stories about the celebrities. She seemed to be enjoying it, and for that I was glad. She didn't seem to be hung up on her mom, or the holiday in general.

After about an hour, a very fast hour, my parents pulled into the driveway. They entered the house.

"Jake, we're home- Oh, hello," my mom stated, clearly surprised by Miley's presence. With good reason.

"Uh, mom, this is Miley. Miley, these are my parents, James and Marie," I introduced.

"Hi," she uttered, still laughing at my imitation of Joel from E's 'The Soup'.

"Oh, Jake, was this the girl that you…?" I brought my hands to my throat and moved them back and forth over my throat in the ancient 'cut it out' sign. My dad caught on. "never brought up before?" my dad finished awkwardly, then walked into the kitchen to get a soda. Miley turned, quizzically, to me. I shrugged.

Suddenly, her phone went off. "Hello? Oh, hi Lilly. Yeah sure. Bye." She hung up and turned to me. "I better get going. Lilly's mom started singing Hannah Montana, and it's getting pretty bad. Thanks Jake. I had fun."

I walked her to the door, but she insisted on walking herself to the Truscott's. When I went back to the living room, my parents were in there watching TV.

"So, what were you two up to?" my dad asked suggestively. I rolled my eyes.

"She was on the beach, alone, and I invited her over," I answered simply. I decided to leave out the bit about her mom. That's her story to tell, not mine.

I went up to my room, where I watched TV and thought about the night. I think it's now safe to call Miley my friend; something I'm pretty ecstatic about. Who knows, maybe one say it'll be more than that.

**So, kind of a crappy ending, but Miley's coming around! Please review. And I give you permission to yell at me for tardiness. I'm trying to work on that for next year!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	7. The Shadow of Memorial's Day

Alright, I spent like, two hours looking for a song

**Alright, I spent like, two hours looking for a song. I finally decided on Say by John Mayer, so deal with it! Please, PLEASE vote in my poll! For all you know, it could be tied!**

I recognized that disguise. I'd recognize it anywhere. Luckily for him, no one else seemed to. It must be my specialty with disguises. But what was he doing here? Well, I had a general idea, but still.

Slowly, I entered the cemetery, taking slow, quiet steps so as not to disturb him.

Another way I could recognize him was his usual look; graphic tee, shirt or hoodie (usually with an accent color), a blazer, jeans, and converse shoes.

Plus, his hair stuck out from under his cap. Rookie. I walked closer as Jake laid two separate bouquets on two separate graves, side by side. He must've heard my footsteps, for he turned his head. I tears brimming his eyes from behind his shades.

"Um, hey," I started unsurely. He tried to half smile, but it didn't work so well. "I was just walking by when I noticed you," I explained.

"It's cool. I was just getting ready to leave." He walked over to me.

"Do you want me to walk with you, or…"

"Sure." He smiled more confidently. We made our way out of the cemetery, and started walking along the side walk. Amazingly, nobody seemed to realize that Jake Ryan was casually walking down the street.

"So, were they your grandparents?" I asked after the silence had started to annoy me.

"Yeah," he replied, sounding far off. "So, you and Lilly aren't out shopping today?" he asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Nah. All the good sales were yesterday silly!" I answered truthfully. Lilly and I actually DID go shopping yesterday.

We hadn't walked much farther when my dad pulled up in his sport's car, Jackson in the passenger's seat.

"Hey Miles! There you are!" Jackson called. "Come on!"

"Wanna a ride?" I asked, turning to Jake. He shrugged, and I opened the back door. He got in, and I followed.

"Dad, this is Jake. Jake, this is my dad and, unfortunately, my brother," I introduced.

"Hi."

"It's ok if we give him a ride, right?" The last part almost had a threatening edge on it.

"Well sure it is! Where dya live?" my dad asked. Jake gave him directions and we were off.

"So, Jake, what grade ya in?" my dad asked conversationally.

"Miley's," he answered patiently.

"Oh. Miles, is there something we need to discuss?" he asked, lowering his voice pointlessly.

"Dad!" I shrieked. "We're just friends," I explained as Jake started laughing. I glared over at him, and he stiffled it.

"Okay, okay. I was just making sure."

He and Jackson then started an argument over which game was harder; Metal of Honor or Viva Pinata. I wonder who was winning!

Back here, it was pretty quiet. Jake stared out the window in thought, and I stared out mine in embarrassment.

My dad flipped on the radio, most likely to tone out my brother's nonsense.

_And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you_

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

--

This song, it really reminds me of my grandpa. I listened closely, reliving in our past. I was so lost I forgot where I was, and it took Miley shaking me to realize that we were at my house.

I thanked her dad, and her, and got out of the car. I walked in the house to see it empty. Well, my parents were gone. My mom had a meeting of some sort, and dad was more than likely out golfing.

I went upstairs and, after figuring out the name of the song, downloaded it onto my iPod. I put in the playlist entitled Pops, and it went right after Say by John Mayer.

I walked over to my nightstand and stared at the picture of me and Pops fishing when I was seven. I'd caught my first fish that day. It was a nice one too. I smiled at my favorite memory.

Today turned out to be alright after all.

**Ok, this was the shortest, but I have that surprise chapter coming up, and a limited amount of time on the computer… today! Please review! I had a really hard time with these songs. First I couldn't find one, then I found two!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	8. Pocketful of Summertime

Alright, here's the surprise chapter

**Alright, here's the surprise chapter! Woohoo! (Blows confetti) It's my first day of summer vacation! We got out at noon today! (More confetti) So, this is their last day of school too!**

"Five!" Lilly shouted from her seat next to me.

"Four!" Oliver recited a second later, from his chair behind Lilly.

"Three!" Miley nearly screamed from behind me.

"Two!" Amber and Ashley shouted at the same time. They looked liked they were about to do their finger thing, but then thought better of it.

"One!" the class shouted as a whole. Then, after an excruciating second of torture, the final bell of our eighth grade career sounded through the halls and everyone jumped for joy.

Papers went flying, desks were tipped over, and there was a mad rush for the door. Me, Miley, and Dandruff Danny were the last to exit the classroom.

I lingered for a few minutes, waiting for my mom to drive up in her silver Chrysler Sebring. When she finally did, we went through McDonald's for lunch. On the last day of school, we're let out at noon.

Then we went home to set up for the party. It was my dad's idea to throw an end of the school year pool party in our backyard. There'd be a DJ, a dance floor, a juice bar, and of course our pool and hot tub.

This party was happening at three, and the DJ was coming at two. I went upstairs and showered. After that, I put on blue hibiscus board shorts and a light blue graphic tee. The graphic: a dark blue beach setting.

I threw on a pair of dark blue canvas flip flops, a blue and white pucca necklace, some dark blue sunglasses, and a dark blue cap with a white A in the middle. By the time I was done, it was 2:30.

I went out into the backyard and watched the caterers tend to the food. I grabbed a cracker off of some tray, and got scolded by the waiter. Oops.

Some people showed up at around quarter to. Guess they never heard of 'fashionably late'. I talked to some of them.

Chad showed at about five after, and the two of us rated the girls that showed up so far.

"Five." I couldn't give the girl any more. Five was already pushing it.

"Oh, come on! It's no fun if you put down every girl that shows up!"

"Twelve." The number escaped my lips before I could stop them. But, this time it was an understatement.

Miley had arrived, wearing a pink floral tank top (that I feel the need to point out only ties around the neck), dark blue distressed denim shorts that were INSANELY short, and some brown flip flops with pink straps. A pair of pink Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses sat on top of her brown hair, which had been straightened and put in a side pony tail.

She was on her phone, texting someone, and looking adorably angry.

Chad turned his head and his pupils dilated. "Damn, that girl has LEGS!" Tan ones too, I almost added, but stopped myself.

Before he could say anything more, I walked over to Miley.

"Urgh!"

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Lilly and Oliver aren't gonna be here for over an hour!" she vented. "They have a family dinner."

"Lilly and Oliver are related?"

"No, their moms are just really close, is all. Great, so now I'm alone for the next hour."

I started examining my arms and hands, then turned to look back at her. "Nope, I am still here."

She laughed a little, and nodded. "What about Chad?"

"He'll go attempt to hit on girls!" I explained.

"Right."

So we spent the next hour sitting, and talking. And it felt really good. That is, until…

"Ok, how bout we play twenty questions, and I'll guess who your crush is?!" she suggested while we sat at a table.

"Why do you care so much?"

"I dunno. Now let's play!"

"Ok, but only five questions."

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly. This is one interesting girl. "Is she blonde?"

"Nope."

"Hm, is she a tomboy?"

"Nah ah."

"Alright. Are her eyes blue?"

"Yup."

"Was she in any of your classes?"

"Yes."

"Is she taller than me?"

"I don't think so." Well, she's not taller than herself! I'm almost certain that's impossible.

"Okay, is she..?"

"Ep, ep, ep! That was five!"

"Dang, I was hoping you'd forget."

"I'm an actor. Most of my job is remembering stuff!" I reminded.

"Oh yeah!" she remembered, and pointed at me like it was news.

Shortly after, Lilly and Oliver arrived. I went back to play Chad's wingman. After that plan failed, we went over to get some drinks.

"So, have you asked Miley out yet?" he asked conversationally.

"No, and would ya not talk so lout?! People'll hear you!"

"Dude, she likes you!"

"As a friend!"

Nah ah! Here, let's go in the pool and I'll show you!" we set our punch down and walked over to the pool. He took off his shirt and, after checking to see if any girls had watched-which they hadn't-he jumped into the pool.

After resurfacing, and shaking out his hair, he swam over. "Now, take your shirt off, slowly, and I'll watch Miley."

"How do you know she's even looking now?"

"I made sure that I got her wet. Girls hate that! She's getting ready to yell at me right now."

And so, I brought my hands down to the brim of my shirt and pulled it up. I heard a lot of sighs coming from all around me, but I paid them no heed. I only wanted one sigh, and I didn't hear it. After tossing my shirt aside and jumping the pool, I looked over and saw Miley casually chatting away with Lilly.

I turned and glared at my friend.

"She was staring a second ago! I swear, I even saw some drool!"

I rolled my eyes and splashed water at his face. He looked like he was trying really hard not to shout at me.

--

"Oh my God! Lilly, Jake's taking his shirt off," I whispered frantically to my best friend. Her eyes widened, and I started to panic. Oh no! He has abs!

"Uh, here, pretend You're talking to me!"

"I am."

"I mean about something normal!"

"Oh, right. Uh, you like my shirt?"

"Yeah! Hollister, right?" she asked. I took a sideways glance at Jake and I think my mouth might've watered a bit. He jumped into the water and I turned back to Lilly.

"Yup. Actually, all of this is."

"Oh, that's cool. Uh, what are you doing next weekend?" she asked, still trying to keep our conversation going.

"Nothing. Wanna have a movie night?"

"Sure. Hey Miles, why are you so scared to like Jake?"

"Cause he doesn't like me back."

"How do you know? Who is it?"

"He won't say. But she was in some of his classes, she has brown hair, I think, blue eyes, she isn't taller than me-" But that's where she cut me off.

"Miley, you're describing yourself."

"What, no I'm not!"

"Ya ha! Watch this. Get in the hot tub," she ordered, directing her finger to the large, steaming pool of water.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

A little scared, I removed my cover up and went over to the tub; Lilly in close pursuit. I noticed her phone was out.

"He was watching you," she informed me with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. His eyes were like, glues to your waist line."

"That's not creepy or anything. And besides, that doesn't mean he likes me. He probably just thinks I'm cute or something."

"Why do I bother trying to help?" she asked the sky.

"Hey Lilly, you want in?!" Oliver shouted from the pool, waving a water football over his head.

"Nah! I'm trying to fix Miley!" she called back. I glared at her, and she stuck her tongue out.

It turned out to be quite… enjoyable watching the guys play water-football.

It started to get dark, and the dance floor became lit up. People were out there dancing (though nothing dirty since Jake's parents were in the house) and having a great time.

I trid multiple times to get Jake out on the dance floor, and finally my attempts paid off when Pocketful of Sunshine started playing. I told him that I'd never speak to him again (at least for the rest of the night) if he didn't dance for this song.

So, sighing reluctantly, he got out of hi s chair and went out onto the floor with me

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine_

_I got a love and it knows that it's all mine_

_Oh, oh whoa_

_Do what ya want_

_But you're never gonna break me_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

Jake had no idea what he was doing, which resulted in me having to teach him. He was still a pathetic dancer, but he was trying. For me. Wow, that realization started to make me rethink what Lilly was telling me from before.

Could Jake really have a thing… for me? That would explain why he refuses to tell me who he likes.

I looked up at his smiling face, and smiled back, though a bit unsurely. I had a lot to think about tonight.

**Ok, back to long chapters! I had some hard time debating on whether she should sing this or not, but I decided it'd be too hard to sing live in real life, even for a professional such as herself. It also took forever finding a song. But I made it work!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	9. What a Dad Wants

**Sorry (again) for the lateness! Jeez, I thought I'd be LESS busy with this one in the summer!**

**And if it weren't for aprilrainer15 and her sister Katie reviewing, I'd still have forgotten about this. Everyone, give it up for April and Katie!**

"Mornin pops," Jake greeted Sunday morning as he plopped down in his chair at the table, a plate of eggs and bacon already steaming in front of him. He rubbed his hands together and licked his lips longingly.

"What a way to greet a dad on his day," his father responded sarcastically. Jake rolled his eyes, but smiled at his dad anyway.

"Sorry." He cleared his throat. "Good morning father, did you sleep well?" Jake asked with his false British accent.

"Actually yes. Just the thought of front row box seats to the Dodgers game put me to sleep like a baby."

"Thought it might."

After a morning of TV watching, Jake went upstairs and changed into a Dodgers jersey, jeans, and Converse sneakers. He met his dad in the living room, and together they drove off to the game.

"Wow. There sure aren't as many people as I'd have thought," Jake's dad noted when they got to their seats with a tray of junk food. The stadium was only about half full, and the game started in five minutes.

"Well, Hannah Montana is coming back into town tonight, and most families can't afford to go to both of these events. So the spoiled little girls begged and pleaded with their fathers to take them to the concert."

"When did you get so insightful?"

"Get what?" Jake asked. His dad chuckled.

--

"Daddy, why do I have to cover _this_ song?" Miley asked, trailing after her father who was checking the song list with stage crew.

"Because darlin, it hasn't been redone in a while and people like it," he explained. "Besides, it wasn't my idea."

"Well, if it wasn't yours, than whose is it?" He ignored her question, but directed his head towards the retreating figure of Lola Luftnagle.

The purple-head turned around to Miley's glaring face and crossed arms.

"Hi," she offered in an abnormally high voice. When her best friend didn't move, she started to explain. "I heard the song, and it reminded me of you and Jake! Plus, like your dad said, it's popular!"

"But Lilly, I'm still so confused! And now I'm gonna have to sing it for him tonight!" Miley reminded as she shut the door to her dressing room.

"Well, look on the bright side! At least he won't know it's you!"

"Yeah. And then I'll have to find my courage for the third time!"

"Wait, when was the first time?" Lilly asked, not recalling her friend mentioning anything of the sort.

_Flashback… (two weeks ago)_

Miley paced nervously in front of Rico's a week after the last day of school, flipping open her phone for the billionth time. The clock had finally changed. Now he was three minutes late.

Normally, Miley wouldn't have cared. But her confidence was wearing thin.

Just when she was about ready to call it quits and go hide in her room until Jake forgot about it, he arrived. She knew it was him by all the sighs from the girls behind her.

'_I can't do this_!' she cried in her head. She was just about to sprint off in the direction of her house when he said, "Hey Miley!"

She turned around and saw his sparkling green eyes and shining smile. _'No, I can do it. Just remember the party, and April Fool's Day_!"

"Jake, what's up?" she asked conversationally.

"Actually, I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead." '_Please say you like me, please say you like me_!'

"Well, Frankie Muniz was gonna do this movie in Romania next month, but he dropped out. They asked me to take his place."

"Aren't you like, ten years younger than him?" she asked randomly.

"Well, yeah, but he looks young for his age."

"So when do you leave?" Miley asked, hoping she hid the relief and sadness from that question.

"July 5th. So, what did you wanna tell me?" he asked, remembering why she'd asked him to meet her there in the first place.

"Oh, uh," she stuttered trying to think up an excuse. When nothing came, she just said, "nothing. It's not important." She looked down at her shoes, blinking back the tears that were about to roll down her cheeks.

"Ok, well then, I'll see ya."

"Wait! Actually, there is something." He turned back to look at her, confusion and curiosity filling his jade orbs. "I'm going out of town for the next couple of weeks."

"Where're you going?"

"Tennessee," she answered hurriedly, just after the question had left his mouth. He looked at her suspiciously for a moment, and she nervously played with her hair.

"Well, I better get packing. See ya!" She took off running towards her house.

_End of flashback_

"Oh. Well, good luck!" Lilly chirped, patting Miley on the arm and exiting her dressing room. Miley glared after her friend. She started searching her clothes rack for the perfect outfit.

--

"Hey Hannah, great show. I loved your cover of What a Girl Wants," Jake complimented backstage that night after her concert.

"Thanks. So, what did you and your dad do for father's day?" she asked.

"We went the Dodgers game. Ya know, because of your concert there weren't as many people there as usual."

"Well, that makes me feel good, knowing people like me more than America's favorite pass time." They both laughed.

"Um, can I talk to you in your dressing room… alone?" he asked, pointing unsurely at the door behind them.

Glancing nervously around, Miley saw that no one was watching them. She opened the door and the two of them walked in.

"Listen, uh, when you were up there singing," he started awkwardly, "well, you sounded like Miley; a lot." He looked up into her eyes, and the guilt that was in them finalized it. Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana are the same people.

"W-w-well, th-that could be a co-coincidence," she stuttered, shocked that he'd managed to catch on. If he could, did that mean other people could too?!

He looked at her with understanding, and she sighed. "You won't tell any one, will ya?"

"Of course not. Miley remember, I know what it's like to be famous! Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks Jake. That makes me feel a lot better."

"So, was that what you wanted to tell me the other week?" he asked curiously. Miley's eyes widened temporarily. But she decided to roll with it.

"Yup. Yes, it was. But you wouldn't have believed me _there_." He laughed, and she joined in nervously.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Well, I should get going. See ya around, Miley." They stared awkwardly at eachother for a moment before he held out his hand. She shook it unsurely.

When he was at the door, he waved. She smiled, and waved back. Then he left. Before the door had even closed all the way, Lilly entered.

"So, what were you in Jake talking about?" she asked in a suggestive manor.

"He figured out who I was," Miley answered casually.

"You mean, he knows your secret?! Lilly asked worriedly. Miley nodded.

"But it's ok. He swore he wouldn't tell."

"I hope you're right. So, did you tell him anything else?" she asked, back to her suggestive tone. She even added an eyebrow-wiggle.

"No." Lilly fell back on the couch and groaned.

**Ok, the Fourth of July chapter won't be up until next week, cause I'll be gone and I still have to find a song. Suggestions are helpful!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	10. Still There for the Fireworks

Alright, so I know Fourth of July was forever ago, but I just finally found a song

**Alright, so I know Fourth of July was forever ago, but I just finally found a song! Well, I didn't. BrazilianPrincess did. So everyone, give it up for her! (Woohoo!) So it's Corbin Bleu's song, Still There for Me.**

Beep, beep, beep. The unjustly sound of my alarm clock awoke me at 8:30. I rolled over and slammed the snooze button. Suddenly, there was a breeze. I groaned, groping blindly for my comforter.

"Wake up, Jake. We have a big day ahead of us," my mother's voice reminded. I groaned louder, but my only response was the sound of a door shutting. Mine.

I opened my eyes and blinked, adjusting to the light pouring in from the window. I scratched my head and stretched, giving a large yawn as I did so. Groggily, I pushed myself out of bed and into the shower. That woke me up.

When I got out, I through on a plain white shirt and a pair of gray and white boxers. I went to my closet to look through some shirts. I needed it to be slightly formal, but mainly casual. So I grabbed a gray and white striped shirt from Abercrombie, a pair of dark blue jeans, and my usual converse sneakers.

Accompanying the outfit was a leather antiqued moose tag necklace and leather braided bracelet. I sprayed on some cologne and went downstairs.

We had a rushed breakfast before my manager arrived with bags of decorations. We ran out to his Corvette and began unloading the passenger seat.

Today was my 'going away' party, even if I'm only leaving for two months.

Some of my close celebrity friends and a lot of my school friends were gonna be there. I planned for a lot of star struck teens. Heck, some of them still get that way around me!

--

"Miley, get up!" I heard a voice shout, followed by my bed moving up and down. "It's almost noon! Jake's part is in six hours, and we need to go shopping!"

I made a noise that was a cross between a moan and a grumble, or something. I swatted the air, hoping to miraculously hit her and make her stop.

"Miley, clothes!" That got me. I bolted out of bed and ran into my closet to get dressed.

Three hours later we were back from the mall. Lilly carried four shopping bags; I had six. We ran up to my room to get ready.

Lilly made me by something really pretty. She was hoping to get Jake to make the first move, ever since I chic-didn't. So, she had thrown me a white open shoulder top with a metallic silver design at Forever21. To go with it, she tossed in some skinny jeans, a braided chain, a polished bangle set, and round chain drop earrings. Unfortunately there weren't any shoes that seemed right.

We went to a few more stores until we came to Nordstrom's. I saw them first. Silver leather, T-strap sandals with a four inch heel. They were gorgeous! And expensive. Luckily we convinced my dad to loan me his credit card. I believe it went something like:

"Daddy, this could be my one chance at true love!"

"Yeah, Mr. Stewart! You don't want Miley to grow up, alone, lose her career, buy a ton of cats and live in a trailer park, do ya?" Lilly-ever the drama queen-added masterfully, holding my shoulders while we pouted.

"Alright, if it'll get you two off my case, here."

I'd bought her jewelry for her.

Back up in my Hannah Closet, I was applying make up while Lilly straightened my hair. She left a slight wave at the ends. After she was done, she pulled half of my hair up in a pony tail. Then she left so I could change.

I called her back in after I'd gotten everything on.

"Wow, we did good!" We shared a high-five. "If this doesn't get Jake to ask you out then that boy needs to get a brain transplant… and glasses!" I smiled. I did look pretty good.

--

I was bored out of my mind until Chad showed up. The two of us began goofing off, before my mother ordered me to go and greet people.

The two of us went up the stairs (the party was in the basement) and started goofing off, barely containing our laughter when people arrived. As soon as Victoria Justice showed up, though, he ditched me. I sighed.

However, not too long after that, she showed up. I felt as though my eyes could pop out of my head. She looked beautiful! I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and checked my breath. I don't think she noticed.

"Hey Miley, Lilly, Oliver! Glad you guys could come! The party's downstairs," he explained.

They went downstairs, and Jake's mom took over greetings.

"Wow, your basement is TIGHT!" Oliver proclaimed, looking around. There was a black leather 'L' shaped couch facing a giant, mounted plasma screen TV, a stereo system hooked up all over the room, a fireplace, and even a bar, where someone was serving a large variety of sodas and snacks.

"Yeah," Jake agreed. He did love his basement. That's where he spent a lot of his time. Oliver and Lilly went off to get food, shocker, so Miley decided to follow him around. He didn't complain.

He 'introduced' her to his celebrity friends (she'd met pretty much all of them as Hannah) before they went to get some punch.

"Mm, this is really good," she complimented after her first sip.

"Thanks. My mom makes it."

She nodded her head, impressed. They went out and danced to the fast song that was playing.

It was around nine o' clock when Chad decided to make an announcement.

"Ok, since it's his last day in America for two months, I say Jake sings us a song." The roar of approval was so overwhelming that it would have been impossible for Jake to say no. "Alright, and I think he needs someone to help him out. Everyone give it up for Miley and Jake!"

Miley's eyes widened as she and Jake were pushed towards the stage. "Remind me why I'm friends with him again," Jake whispered to Miley. She simply shrugged.

Jake did manage to sneak in one glare to Chad as he handed him the mic. The music started, and Jake looked out to his TV and noticed a karaoke machine plugged in, words beginning to scroll up it.

_Lately I been thinking bout_

_The things that we been through_

That was all it took for him to catch on. Chad had set him and Miley up. He was trying to get them together before he left for the movie.

_And I don't know if I'd be here_

_If not for you_

_I had to take a little time_

_To try and work things out_

_But you should know that I had never_

_Meant to let you down_

Miley began singing with him for the chorus. And it was one of the most exhilarating moments of his life. Hearing her voice joined with his was indescribable.

Cause I, I, wanna tell you that I'm sorry

_And I, I_

_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_Even when I got nothing at all_

_And I'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

He looked down at Miley and solely sang:

_You're always there for me_

He took a small step back, letting Miley sing her solo. He kept an uncertain eye on the television screen.

_Sometimes I know I can be_

_So hard to understand_

He quickly sang "_Its ok_"

_Even when I'm lost ya show me_

_Who I really am_

She was staring at him, willing his brain to connect the dots. She was putting a lot of feeling into the song, not something usually did with karaoke.

_Life with me_

_It hasn't always been an easy ride_

_(Ah ha)_

She glared playfully up at him, and he smirked back a little. Slowly, she let the glare melt away as she sang:

_But because of you_

_I learned to lose my selfish pride_

They repeated the chorus, Miley's voice slightly overpowering Jake's this time. When they read the lines for the next verse, both of them began to get nervous. Jake was afraid the microphone would slip from his hands, that's how sweaty they were. Miley was just thankful she wasn't Hannah at the time, cause then she knew she'd soaking.

_Oh, I know its love_

Jake sang, sucking in a deep, sharp breath right beforehand. He reopened his eyes and looked at Miley.

_Ooh, ooh_

_Oh_

_It must be love_

_Oh, whoa_

_It's gotta be real,_

_It's gotta be real love_

Jake blinked, thinking surely he'd imagined the pleading look on her face as she sang that last line. They repeated the chorus, and the song was done. People applauded and they got off stage.

Miley waited and waited, but Jake didn't even mention it. He just went on like they hadn't just sung together.

A little after ten, her dad called her, reminding her that she had a photo shoot for her new album in the morning. She got Lilly and Oliver, and they went around saying goodbye to the people they knew.

Finally, it came down to Jake. Lilly and Oliver said their goodbyes and good lucks and made a quick retreat for the stairs, where they stood, peering from behind the wall as their best friend said her goodbye.

"Uh, so, I'll see ya when I get back?" she asked, searching his eyes for anything. A spark, an inward debate, anything. But the only thing his eyes held were excitement, more than likely in anticipation for his movie.

"Yeah," he agreed, his inner self screaming for him to pull her into a hot, passionate kiss. But he held back, and gave her a one armed hug.

She barely hugged back, a feeling of regret and disappointment washing over her.

She managed out a smile that she hoped wasn't too sad, and walked over to Lilly and Oliver.

A half hour later, Lilly was walking up Miley's stairs with a container in hand. When she reached Miley's room, she opened the door to find her best friend hugging her knees, aimlessly flipping through TV channels.

"I raided your freezer, and this was the only ice cream you had," she explained, handing over the small bucket of Crunch Dibs. Miley half-smiled at her thoughtfulness, taking the ice cream and digging into it. "How bout tomorrow, after your photo shoot, we go to the beach and scope out hot guys?!" Lilly suggested, causing a small laugh to escape Miley's chocolate and vanilla covered lips.

"K," she agreed, swallowing the frozen food. 'Why stay hung up on a guy as clueless as Jake Ryan anyway?!' she asked herself, and decided there was no good reason. 'Well, except his good looks and-Forget it! I'm not going there!'

**So, I hate this chapter! And no, not because my brain and fingers simultaneously decided to make Jake and idiot, but just because I couldn't get it out. I figure, the chapters I hate the most are the ones I force out, like this one. And the next one in Now I've Found You. But you wonderful reviewers deserve updates, even if they are a tad suckish! Now, review if you didn't completely hate this chapter! I'm off to bed, and then High School Orientation… Yuck!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(: **


	11. What I Go Back To School For

**So, this isn't a Holiday. But, everyone has to go back to school, including Jake and Miley! So, their first day of ninth grade! And thanx for the help Cole!**

"Oh, I can't believe my baby boy's already in high school!" Jake's mom cooed while she grabbed Jake's face and started kissing it all over.

"Ma! Ma! Mom!" Jake shouted, shooing her face away. He attempted to wipe the lipstick marks off his face. "I just get back from filming a movie, and THIS is what you're worried about?"

"It's a mom thing," his father explained from the couch as he sipped away at his mug off coffee, his eyes skimming the sport's section.

Jake finished up his goodbyes before heading off to his limo. With a new movie coming out, he had to remain in the public eye as much as possible. And a limo arriving at the high school would _definitely_ bring in attention.

He pulled out the script for the first episode of his new season of Zombie High, knowing he'd be too busy to study it any other time of the day. When that got old, he turned the radio on.

_Her voice is echoed in my mind_

_I count the day til she is mine_

His thoughts immediately turned to Miley. She was all he'd been able to think about for the last two months. He was surprised he hadn't accidentally said her name instead of his love interest's while filming.

_That's what I go to school for_

_Even though it is a real bore_

_You can call me crazy_

_She is so amazing_

_That's what I got to school for_

_Even though it is a real bore_

_Girlfriend's, I've had plenty_

_But she's the one that I need_

_That's what I go to school for_

_That's what I go to school for_

He had actually debated whether or not it would be worth it for him to go back to public school. But one look at her performing One In a Million made him want to try even harder. So that's what he planned to do.

When they arrived outside the building, people immediately began surrounding the limo, having a pretty good idea who was inside.

When Jake stepped out, he was disheartened not to see the bright, sky blue eyes of Miley Stewart waiting. He guessed she was already inside.

--

"Can you believe it?! High school!" Lilly shrieked.

"I know!"

After glancing at their peers to make sure no one was watching, they shared a quick happy dance.

"Whoa, look at all the guys!" Lilly noted, her squeal whispered so as not to attract attention.

"I know!" Miley agreed again. The two girls took off in search of their lockers.

Later that day, Miley was on her way back to her class after having to run to her locker to grab her other notebook. She was to busy grumbling to herself that she failed to notice the wet floor sign by the staircase.

She took a misstep and began to fall. She shut her eyes tight, bracing herself for what didn't come. After a moment of shock, she realized she was in someone's arms. One eye opened, followed by the other.

"Jake?!"

"Can you read?" he asked sarcastically, motioning towards the sign near the stairs.

"I was… preoccupied."

"Lucky I was here."

"Yes, oh my God, thank you! If you weren't…" she didn't want to think about that possibility.

"Don't mention it."

"So what are you doing roaming the halls when you should be in class?" she asked accusingly.

"Reading over my lines for Zombie High. I need to have them memorized by this afternoon." She nodded in understanding. "And what, may I ask, are _you_ doing?" he rounded.

"I uh, grabbed the wrong notebook for English," she explained embarrassedly. He let out a small laugh. The bell rang, sending them both into hysterics. "Guess it was pretty pointless."

People walked by them, staring as expected. What Miley didn't realize was that it was because the way HE was staring at her that was causing passersby to do so. Jake smiled.

_Everyone that you see all day knows _

_You're looking at me in a different way _

_I guess that's why my marks  
Are getting so high _

_I can see those tell tale signs _

_Telling me that I was on your mind _

_I could see that you want it more_

_When you told me that _

_I'm what you go to school for _

_I'm what you go to school for_

"Well, I better get going. My next class is on the other side of the building," Miley decided after a while of silence.

"Yeah, mine too."

"See ya round." Miley walked down the stairs, looking back after she was sure Jake had looked away. He hadn't. "I like your hair that way," she added, noticing that it had gotten longer, lighter, and flippier. He smiled.

"Thanks, yours too."

She bit her lip as she finished descending the staircase, a nice blush creeping up her face. Some things would never change.

**So, this kinda short, but it's technically not a Holiday, so feel lucky I even updated! And I need help. Can you guys give me suggestions for songs whose titles could be used for**

**Halloween**

**Thanksgiving**

**Christmas**

**New Years**

**The more help, the easier it is for me to update on time!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(: **


	12. Seriously, Who Are You?

**So, here it is! Almost on time for once! Not much to say cept, obviously, this song's by Rihanna.**

"I don't wanna be Zorro!" Jake whined to Chad for what had to be the seventeenth time that day. It was Halloween night and Jake was currently looking himself over distastefully in the mirror. He grabbed hold of the end of his cape and turned it around, trying to look at it from behind.

"Dude, chicks LOVE heroes! Especially troubled one's like," he wrapped his arm around Jake's shoulder, his other hand guiding his friend's vision into the abyss as he spoke with a slightly Latino accent, "Zorro!" His voice was suddenly back to normal and the space between them was back, "and let's face it man, Miley's moved on."

"She was never on me." Jake hadn't realized what he'd said, but his dirty-minded best friend began cracking up.

"Well we know that's true, otherwise you two wouldn't be awkward friends right now!" He slapped his knee, still laughing. The movie star rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah, yeah. But seriously dude, you need to move on."

"You're right. Let's go." The two left Jake's house, getting into Mr. Ryan's big truck. The school was putting on a carnival at the local amusement park to help raise money for the orphaned children. Gee, wonder which ninth grade one-woman fundraiser thought up that one.

"Wow Sarah, that costume really suits you," Jake commented after they had entered the park to find Saint Sarah dressed up as a Fairy Princess. They handed her their tickets and entered, ignoring her rant about which games and rides would raise the most money for charity.

They rode a few rides, and they attempted to pick up a few girls. But seeing as Jake refused to tell any of them who he was-he didn't want some random fan girl-and none of them would take Chad seriously dressed as Big Daddy, they weren't having any luck.

That's when she arrived. Jake was tossing a ring half-heartedly at a milk bottle when his eyes roamed the entrance and saw Miley, Oliver, and Lilly enter. Well, he had to guess that the ninja with the two girls was Oliver. It is his type of costume.

Lilly had come as a T Bird Sweetie. He recognized the costume from Party City, as well as Oliver's ninja costume. But he definitely hadn't seen Miley's anywhere else.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head at what he saw, and Chad groaned. "Why God, did they half to pick HER to be the school girl?!" he screamed to the sky while Jake continued to stare openly. People were complaining about him holding up the line.

Back to the school girl. Once a year, so it was rumored, the seniors randomly select one freshmen girl's name from the school list. And that girl has to dress up as a slutty school girl for at least one party on Halloween. They's obviously chosen Miley, seeing as she kept tugging at her skirt in an attempt to shield her poorly hidden thighs.

"Hey, man, now don't go there!" Chad warned as Jake had begun to move, ironically zombie-like, towards the brunette. "Jake!" he came back and looked to his friend, whose hand was clamped tightly on his shoulder. "I thought you were gonna get over her."

"Have you seen her?!

"Everyone has by now!" And sure enough, nearly every guy was staring at Miley's long, tanned legs. Some openly, and some discreetly. A few of the juniors and seniors whistled, and she rolled her eyes. Jake began to burn.

--

"Why me?! Why, why me?!" Miley cried into her hands, which were pressed tightly against her face to hide what little dignity she had left. She'd abandoned the notion of feeling decent when the red plaid skirt she'd tried to pull down to cover her legs even slightly more ended up nearly falling off her ass. Stupid rituals.

If it weren't for Hannah Montana, she was sure she'd have tripped at least three times in the black Mary-Jane heels they'd forced her into almost right after she'd stepped out of her house. She and Lilly convinced their parents they were going as bums, concealing their real costumes underneath sweats.

She was happy they'd at least let her wear socks that went up to her knees, covering up her calves. The only thing was, they didn't conceal anything worth concealing.

"Well, it could be worse." Miley lifted her glaring eyes from her palms and rested them on the bright blue orbs of her best friend. "They could've made you go as a nurse."

"She has a point," 'Oliver-son' piped in from behind them. Miley nodded, relenting. Still, she stared down distastefully at the white button-down short-sleeved shirt and the loose hanging tie. They shirt was buttoned up just high enough to cover up her bra, and the tie was tied so that the knot rested right in the center of her chest. The red plaid fabric caught some unwanted attention.

She begged Jessica and Margaret to let her wear her hair down, but they said it was too concealing, and had brushed it into low-hanging pigtales. She pulled one of them absently.

"Well don't worry, Oliver and I are here for you one-hundred percent!" Lilly assured. The two girl turned around to look for their ninja friend, but he was already a good twenty feet away hitting on some bumble-bee.

"Well, I'm here for you. If I weren't, would I be in this ridiculous costume?" she asked rhetorically, gesturing to the pink shimmering jacket and tight black capris. Miley smiled.

But her smile didn't last long. Some junior pig, who was more than likely drunk, started to call out rude remarks to her. She shouted back an insult while the T Bird Sweetie gave him a bird that wasn't so sweet.

That's when _he_ appeared. Before the upperclassman could get out a comeback, or whatever it was he was planning, a plastic sword poking into his chest. It looked pretty ridiculous.

"Leave her alone," he warned.

"Yeah, and if I don't?" It was obvious that this guy wasn't buying anything. Zorro gulped slightly.

"Then you'll have to deal with me." Suddenly, weird phrases and sounds emitted from his sword and he backed up, turning around and running off into the distance. The crowd of people that had formed once he had appeared.

The guy straightened himself out, smoothed his shirt, and said, "Let's just go." The crowd dispersed and the guys left. Miley and Lilly shared a look.

--

"Oh man, Ryan, NOW you've done!" Jake scolded himself. He had found a nearly deserted section of the park and had started banging his head against the wall of a port-o-potty.

"Um, hi?" His head immediately snapped up at the sound of Miley's voice. He turned to face her, a nervous smile on his lips.

"Oh, um," he cleared his throat "hello."

"I wanted to say thanks," she explained. His eyebrows shot up.

"For what?"

"Getting those guys to go away."

"Oh, well, you're welcome." He was nervous, again. He was always nervous around Miley and it was tiring. And what was worse, he had hardly talked to her all year. Being friends with her in eighth grade was torture, and he knew he wouldn't be able to do it again.

"Who are you?" she finally asked. It seemed that had been her true intentions.

He was surprised. She didn't recognize him? He suddenly found some new courage within himself. "I'm Zorro!" he exclaimed, holding out his arms so she could have a better look at his outfit. She giggled.

"No, I mean when you aren't in costume," she explained, still laughing.

He leaned in close and whispered, "Who says this is a costume?" Her laughter started up again, and he even let out a chuckle.

"Seriously," she giggle-whined. "Come on, please?!"

"Nope. I saved you from being raped. I don't owe it to you," he proclaimed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, so now the guy was trying to rape me?" she asked amusedly.

"Not yet. Because I was there." She rolled her eyes, but her face was smiling.

"Ok," she played along.

"Yep, and now I'm going to go buy you ice cream." She looked up at him, her lip curled in confusion. "Comfort food. To help you get over this traumatic experience."

"My hero," she stated dryly as the 'mystery man' guided her in the direction of an ice cream stand.

Ten minutes later, the two were walking around licking their ice cream cones when Miley asked something. "So, why are you hanging out with me? I'm sure you came here with someone."

"Well, a friend of mine. But if I go back and hang out with him, then I'd have to watch him crash and burn with his lame Halloween pickup lines."

"Ooh, like what?"

"Well, there was 'Do you want to do the monster mash?'"

She started laughing. "Nice. Any others?"

"He went up to a witch and asked, 'Is that broomstick built for two? She laughed at him. Oh, and apparently so are you."

"More! This is fun!"

Jake laughed slightly before asking, "If you show me your Mounds, I'll show you my Almond Joy." Miley's hands flew to her mouth, a roar of laughter coming from her as she pictured some guy actually asking a girl that.

"Not gonna happen."

"Well, then what if I tell you my name?"

She pretended to think the offer over while Jake wondered where in the hell he got this courage from. "I don't think so. I don't care THAT much."

"Well don't I feel appreciated?" he asked her sarcastically. She smiled widely at him.

"So wait, how old is he?" she asked, ignoring his comment.

"In our grade."

"So you ARE a ninth grader!" she exclaimed triumphantly. He slapped his head.

"Very sneaky." She grinned widely. "So where'd you get your costume from?" he asked curiously, once again letting his eyes wander down to her... tie.

"HotTopic. Hey, eyes up here." She pointed to eyes, which were slanted into a slight glare. He blushed slightly. They passed a stand that had an old song playing from it. Who Are You by The Who. Miley looked over at Jake, not failing to recognize the irony.

_Well, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
Tell me, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
'Cause I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)_

His phone began to vibrate, and he pulled it out of the sash around his waste. "Hello? What, I'm with Miley. Yeah, I know. Fine! Bye." He clicked off his blackberry pearl and turned to face her. "That was Ch-my friend. He misses me." The face he made caused Miley to laugh, yet again, and he smiled. He walked closer to her and extended his hand.

"Wow, and I never even learned your name." She took hold of his offered palm and shook it slightly.

"Nope. But," she caught on to his intention and smiled. They both leaned forward, eyes flittering closed. Their lips connected in a blazing furor. His free hand moved to her neck, holding her in place. His thumb ran gently across her smooth flesh. Miley sighed contentedly. She readjusted her lips so that they were perfectly interlocked with his.

_I spit out like a sewer hole  
Yet still recieve your kiss  
How can I measure up to anyone now  
After such a love as this?_

And then, it was over. He pulled back with a smile and released her. "See you at school, Miley." And he turned and walked away.

It took her a moment to realize what had happened. One moment, she was kissing a total stranger, and the next, he was walking away. Finally, a witty remark popped into her head.

"Wish I could say the same!" He glanced back and smirked before continuing down the walk. She sighed, rubbing the back of her head.

--

"I can't believe you're not gonna tell her!" Chad burst out the following Monday at school. After a lot of thinking, Jake decided that not telling Miley would be the best thing. And then he made the mistake of letting his best friend know that. "Why aren't you gonna tell her?!"

"A little louder and I won't have to." Jake led his friend into an emptier hallway. "Look, she's expecting some smooth romantic, and I'm just…" he paused, looking for the right words. Luckily, Chad had found them.

"Uh, the hottest teen movie star in Hollywood? One of the most sought-after male figures of our generation?! Any of those sound right?!" Jake rolled his eyes.

"Not to Miley. Ok, to her, I'm just some guy that used to be her friend and now avoids her at all costs."

"Just explain to her that you were nervous. Believe me, she'd buy it." Jake glowered at him. "Decide, right now. Do you wanna risk it?" Jake looked down the long hallway to where Miley was at. Innocently shoving books into her locker; unaware that the guy who swept her off her feet merely two and a half days prior was about to make one of the biggest decisions of his life.

--

"Hey Miley," Troy McCann, the basketball teams number one player, greeted.

"Hey Troy," she responded with a smile. After jamming the last of her text books into her locker, she shut the door and turned to face him. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you something…"

--

Jake took a deep breath. He and Chad had taken a quick walk around the hall, and were now just around the corner from Miley's locker. "Alright, I'm gonna do this."

"Atta boy!" Chad clapped his best friend's shoulder. "Go get her!"

--

"Really?!" she asked, excited, yet a little confused.

"Yeah. I was kinda shy that night, but after thinking about it all weekend, I decided telling you was the right choice."

"Wow," she muttered, running a hand through her wavy brown hair.

"So I was wondering,"

--

Jake turned the corner, but his smile quickly faded at the sight before him. Troy McCann, the second most popular guy in school, was talking to Miley and staring deep into her eyes. And then, the brown-haired boy asked the very girl Jake was the five words that had been ready to escape his own lips.

"would you be my girlfriend?"

The movie star froze. His pupils dilated. His mouth fell open. And the air lapsed in his throat.

"Um, ok," she agreed, biting her lip. Jake's legs gave way, and he fell back. Thinking on his feet, Chad extended his arms and caught Jake under the armpits. He dragged the actor back around the corner before any humiliation could befall him.

"Aww, man, I'm sorry," Chad offered after Jake was safely leaning against the wall, messing up his hair in self-frustration.

"It's all my fault. If I would've just told her who I was." He started to bang his head backwards into the bricks.

"Maybe this happened for a reason. Maybe now, you can _finally_ get over her."

"Yeah." But not even Jake believed his own words.

**Yes, I decided to throw that plot-twist in there. Please review! This would've been up yesterday, but I had a friend over, and then today we went to the mall, and I wanted to make this just right! It's like, a bitter-sweet chapter! It's nearly 3,000 words long! And you can see their costumes in my new profile Wolfwhisperer's Links. I have them listed right below Thou Shall Love Thy Neighbor, Yeah Right. I also have a poll going, so check it out!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	13. Everything You Want In Our New President

**So, I decided just tonight to write this. For those of you that don't know, Americans are voting for our new president tonight. So, here's a new chapter! And I'm not too interested in politics, so a lot of this is based off of stuff I hear around town. Please don't take this personally if you happen to not agree!**

"_Governor Palin, would you like to respond to Senator Bidden's comments about John McCain?"_ Queen Latifah, as Gwen Ifill, asked Tina Fey.

"_No thank you," _she responded in a fake Alaskan accent. Miley and Lilly laughed from the green couch occupying the Stewart's living room._ "But I would like to talk about bein an outsider."_

"I'm so glad you taped this for me!" Miley exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly.

"Yeah. But hey, it was cool you go to go support Obama last night on Collin Laseter's talk show. Man, I don't know too many democratic rich people."

"It's like I told Collin last night. Just because I earn more money than most people, doesn't mean I deserve tax breaks."

"Still, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna ignore that question, and instead talk about Israel." Tina Fey continued her charade, and the girls laughed again.

"Tina's hilarious! It's scary how much she looks like Palin," Lilly noted, and Miley nodded her agreement. "So, how are things with _Troy?_" Lilly sing-songed his name and Miley smiled, biting her lip.

"Good."

"Have you kissed him yet?! I mean, besides on Halloween?"

"Lilly, if I had, would you need to be asking me?" Miley asked her best friend pointedly.

"I guess not. But how come?!"

"It just hasn't been the right time."

"I guess I understand." The blonde sighed. "Maybe we should get ready for the party," she suggested.

"Ok, but wait for this skit to get over!" Miley decided, turning her focus back on the mock-vice presidential nominees.

"_You dopes got schooled, Bidden style,"_ Jason Sudeikis ended his Bidden-act with one of those creepy politician smiles. The camera turned back onto Queen Latifah.

"_Governor Palin?"_

"_I liked bein here tonight, answerin these tough questions without the filter of the mainstream 'gotcha' media with their follow-up questions, fact checking, and their incessant need to figure out what your words mean and why you put them in that order. I am, I'm happy to be speaking directly to the American People. To let them know: if you want an outsider who doesn't like politics as usual, or prouncin the G at the end of the words she's sayin, I think you know who to vote for. Oh, and for those Joe-Sixpacks out there playin a drinkin game at home, MAVERICK!"_ The girls uproared as she pretended to pop open a bottle of imaginary champagne and drink it.

--

"Mom!" Jake whined, as his mother dragged him by the arm out of his room. "Why can't I just stay home and watch the election play out on the TV during commercials of whatever else is on like a _normal_ teenager?!"

"Because you're not a normal teenager, and you should be backing up your support for Obama by showing up to the party!" she explained for probably the fifteenth time that day.

She had forced him into a navy blue suit (democrat colors) and Italian leather shoes. He walked awkwardly through the living room and out to the limo. They wanted the press to get wind of their arrival.

The moment he got in the car, he kicked off his shoes and pulled out his iPod. His mother shook her head. He vaguely heard her mention a funny man she and Jake's father had met in the voting line.

The ride to the convention thing wasn't a short one. Jake had to skip past at least twenty sappy love songs before he managed to come across Flip by T-Squad. He'd always wondered why he kept it on his iPod, but at that moment he couldn't have been more grateful for it.

They finally arrived, having to answer media questions almost immediately after stepping out of the limousine. He found himself combing his blonde hair to his right almost constantly.

He got inside, losing his mom and dad to the masses. He sighed, and started to walk around. Amazingly, he managed to pick out a few kids from school. He didn't talk with them for long, seeing as all they cared about was his career.

It took him almost a whole hour until he managed to find Chad in the increasingly packed building.

"Hey man, this is some turnout!"

"Tell me about it. God, it's been so boring."

"Well, have no fear, your best friend is here!" Jake gave him a blank look. "Awe come on! That was a good one!" The movie star walked away. Chad decided to follow him.

They walked around a bit, occasionally stopping to watch some results or talk to a reporter or two. But at about 7:00, Jake saw him.

He and Chad had gone to get food, elbowing their way through the crowds, when Troy McCann was spotted. Of course Jake noticed first, seeing as he was in love with said brunette's girlfriend. Chad wasn't long to follow. He was on his cell phone.

"Let's go hear what he's talking about," Chad suggested in a whisper, not removing his eyes from the basketball star.

"Eavesdrop?!" Jake hissed back though it wasn't necessary. The talk was more than loud enough to cover their conversation.

"Yes."

"We probably wouldn't even be able to hear him!"

"We can try."

So the boys walked around, staying just hidden from the brown eyes of Jake's newest sworn enemy

"I dunno, I told her I was some hero from Friday." Jake and Chad's jaws dropped simultaneously.

"Do you think he means...?" Chad couldn't finish his sentence. Jake was about to go charge the boy in front of them, but his friend held him back.

"You don't want to do that! A movie star starting a riot at a presidential convention! How bad would that look for you?!"

"You're right. Thanks." Jake fixed his slightly wrinkled suit, and once again fixed his hair. "Let's just go… somewhere else." And then, Troy hung up his phone. He snapped it shut so fast Jake was sure it would be broken the next time he tried to open it. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver had arrived.

Chad and Jake hid their faces from view. They managed to snag two seats a table to watch the rest of the night play out.

Not wanting to talk, Jake pulled out his iPod once again, setting the playlist on shuffle.

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already comin in _

_Oh and it's rising in the back of your mind_

He considered switching the song, but decided against it. It fit his situation too wonderfully at the moment.

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you _

_And you don't know why _

Then, it was over. One headphone was pulled from his ear as a reporter came over the big-screen TV and announced. The United States of America had selected their first ever African-American president. The uproar was deafening, Jake's included. But still he did not turn off his music. And by the time he could hear it again, it was nearly over.

_I'm everything you want_

_I'm everything you need_

_I'm everything inside of you that you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you _

_And I don't know why _

'Well,' he thought, staring out at the girl of his dreams, dancing with another man. One that lied to her and was given the opportunity to do so because of Jake's own fears. 'Now I know why.'

**Eh, I needed a filler. And Obama won! This is momentous! Whether you support him or not, you have to admit it. Now I promise you, this won't be updated again until Thanksgiving. Please review! Oh, and I made some very minor changes to chapter 12.**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	14. Eat What You Eat

**So, it's a tad late, but hey! This is me! What did you expect? It was very tough finding a song. Luckily a friend of mine turned me on to smaller, more unknown bands. This one is Do What You Do by Cute Is What We Aim For.**

"Here's your dressing room," the bitter woman gestured to the room she'd led me to. "You have to change quickly. You're a little short on time." Her tone clearly stated that she wasn't happy about my tardiness. Well sorry that my flight got delayed. Clearly that's all my fault!

"Thanks," I responded in the same ungrateful tone. She left with a huff.

Once again, I was roped into singing something somewhere that I didn't wanna be. Today, the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. I wanted to rub my head in frustration, but I'm almost certain Carmen, the hairdresser, would murder me on the spot.

I was getting bored with my old hairstyle, so today I had her cut it down. I took her a long time to cut down my chin-length hair, and then die it back to its original dirty blonde. After that there was the special product that needed to be put in to make it stand up at my forehead. Good thing the store gave me a button-up shirt to wear.

It was a very nice, and expensive, white shirt. There were dark gray crosses all over the front and back. On the front of the shoulders sat two large crosses with wings and crowns at the top. Then there were random splotches of tan on both the front and back. On just the back, across the shoulders and neck, the words No Turning Back were written. Of course I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows.

Then there was a nice pair of dark, bootcut jeans. And to top it off, a pair of black patchwork Converse sneakers with an occasional brown or white patch.

After I was dressed the makeup team came in and touched up my face. Carmen came back and put a stray piece of my hair back in line. And then I was ready to go.

They led me out to my float and I gaped. The background was a blown up picture of the Roman Amphitheatre at night. It almost had a glow to it. To the sides of it were pure white columns. In the middle were two orange swords with black handles and flame-colored gems. They were standing in the shape of an X. And at the front was a microphone. _My_ microphone.

Instead of using the stairs as intended, I went around to the front and hopped up; just for the fun of it. There was a banner with two flames and the title of my latest movie, Teen Gladiators and the Sword of Fire. I half smiled.

That quickly went away once I saw her. Miss Hannah Montana had the float right behind me. I sighed.

Of course she'd be looking absolutely perfect today. But there almost a bit of elegance in her outfit: a brown, spaghetti strap dress with pink flowers on the side, dark blue jeans, and black pumps that showed her toes. Peep-toe or something.

My hand reflexively went to the back of my head, and was momentarily shocked to feel the soft, short hair there. When I looked back up, Miley was staring at me in shock. Confused, my eyebrows knitted together. My head turned to the right. Once again I'd forgotten about the haircut.

She muttered something to her stage manager before coming over to me.

"When did you-How did you-Why did you-?"

That's when I caught on. "Oh, this morning. Thought I needed a change." After a moment of her still staring, I added, "Does it look bad?! I thought it looked fine-!"

"No, no, it does!" she assured. "It's just, surprising, I guess."

"Oh." It was really hard to be around her. How could she still be dating that guy knowing that he lied to her?! Even if it was a small lie, that's not the point. The nagging thought that maybe he hasn't told her reared its head again, but I shoved it away. I'm sure she's figured it out by now. I've seen them kiss more than once.

"Guys, come on, we gotta get ready!" Andy, my stage manager, rushed Miley back to her own float. He then adjusted a few minor things on mine. And then we were ready to go.

The float began moving forward, and I almost lost my balance. Maybe next time they could warn a guy!

After a few minutes of slow driving, and me waving at my screaming fans (who also loved the new hair) the cameras pointed at me. And I'm sure the hosts mentioned something about my hair and also quoted the short interview I gave one of them right after it was done.

The music started for my song. It was used in the final battle scene of the movie. I sucked in a deep breath before I began singing.

_No one is telling me_

_The speed I should be traveling_

_So watch me take the lead_

The crowd of mostly girls had already begun to shout the words as I sang them. I guess it was a popular song. I repeated that line as the music began to pick up until it eventually turned into more rock than tecno-ish sounding.

I started moving to the words more, getting into it. I'd been feeling angry all month, and this song's loud, random words helped me release it. The only lines that ever really fit how I'd felt when I wrote it (and how I still feel) is the second verse.

_Quick, quick, quick, come fix me up  
I need to make my move  
This damn machine doesn't work the way that it used to  
But that's what I get for taking it for granted  
I never even meant it, never even meant it  
That's what I get for taking it for granted  
No, I never even meant it, never even meant it  
If I keep up with it can I catch myself?_

And then, when I reached the second chorus, I spotted something unexpected. Troy McCann was standing there with Oliver, doing some stupid air-guitar move. I glowered at him while I sang.

_Have you ever been fake_

_For the sake of saving face_

_You can work, you can play_

_From the cradle to the grave_

_Have you ever been fake_

_For the sake of saving face_

_You can move as you make_

_From the cradle to the grave_

He seemed to catch my drift, for he was glaring back at me in a way that would've made a weaker man cower. But I couldn't be scared of this guy, not even if I wanted to. And as I sang the third verse, I made a decision.

_No one is telling me_

_The speed I should be traveling_

_So watch me take the lead_

And that's what I planned to do. I was finally gonna take back my life, not let it continue to be pushed around by my stupid feelings. They've done nothing to help me in life. So that's why, after the parade, I planned to confront her.

--

I had no idea what that song meant, or why he asked to talk to me alone, but the emptiness in his eyes made me uneasy. Still, I followed without question.

We reached an empty hallway, and he turned abruptly to face me. The suddenness of his actions caused me to jump back, pressing my hand to my heart in attempt to steady it.

"You know he's lying to you, right?" This question caught me off guard.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb. Your boyfriend." He was really starting to freak me out. He's never been so confident and angry around me before. I didn't like it.

"Lying to me about what?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"About being that guy from Halloween."

"What, how would you know?!"

"I heard him over the phone."

"I think you're just jealous," I shot at him. His eyes hardened, but that didn't dissuade me. "Well, news flash, if you wanted me so much, you should've made that move a long time ago!"

Confusion flashed over his face for a second before he composed himself. "Jealous?" I nodded. "Why would I possibly be jealous of him?! As a matter of fact, I pity the guy cuz he has to be around you everyday!"

That did it. I felt the tears brimming in my eyes. And the fact that he appeared to take no remorse in his words made it all the worse. I blinked them back, not about to weaken myself in his presence.

"Well if that's how you feel about me, then why did you bother talking to me?" I asked in a hard tone.

--

I watched as she stormed away, already way past feeling shame for my actions. It literally pained me inside to watch the tears forming in her beautiful azure eyes. But I buried those feelings, because that's what my new practice was; no emotions. The only one I would permit is anger, but only on occasion.

Because Jake Ryan was no longer a crybaby.

**Yeah, this chapter was really boring. Happy Thanksgiving! (Even if it wasn't for them.) I actually made Jake's float. Well, like, I combined pictures. Anyway, check it out on my links profile! Please review!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(: **


	15. Come on, Get in the Spirit!

**I know, there are so many Christmas songs, and choose this regular everyday song by Matt Nathanson. That's just the way I roll, I guess. Mm, and I'm on time for once! **

No, stop it! Miley scolded herself for the umpteenth time that day. She'd caught herself staring at Jake again, and she was getting tired of it. But she was just so confused. How could he have possibly known that Troy was lying to her?!

Yeah, she knew. She'd beat him down the hill again, and after he'd had a pouting fit about being out-skied by his own girlfriend, she kissed him to make him feel better. But, like all the other times they'd kissed, something was off. It just wasn't the same as it had been on Halloween. And he saw her look of puzzlement.

"What?"

"Nothing," she assured, a smile quickly taking place on her lips.

"Miley," he continued. "It's that Halloween thing again, isn't it?" His voice was beginning to sound more agitated.

"Well…"

"I don't see what the big thing is!"

"You just act different, that's all." Her own irritation was seeping into her words as well.

"Maybe that's because it wasn't me, ok!"

She was stunned into silence. Gentle snow flakes landed on her face and were quick to melt, as if they could sense the rage building up from within her and they didn't want to stick around to see it.

And then she left. She took off marching back into the lodge and up the steps in the direction of her room. Troy followed her, calling, "Miley, come on! I don't see what the big deal is! It was just some stupid guy in a Halloween costume!"

She turned and looked down the stairs at him. "That's why you think I'm mad?" His answer was a look of duh on his face. "That's not it at all! It's the fact that you've been lying to me for almost two months!" And with that, she stormed up the rest of the stairs and headed off to her room.

That had been on Saturday, the 21st. It was now Monday evening, the last night of their trip, and the entire freshmen body of Seaview High was gathered in the lobby just hanging out. Lilly and Oliver were trying to decide which one had earned the most points out of their game to see who the faster skier was. Occasionally, one of them would look over and give her a sympathetic smile with a silent worry in their eyes, and she would respond with a half-hearted grin and a quick nod.

But for the most part she'd stare at her gray slippers from American Eagle that she had resting on the small coffee table in front of her. She just wanted this trip to be over so that she could go home and be with her family and friends in private without the two idiots that had hurt her constantly casting glances her way.

--

"Dude, are you even listening to me?" Chad asked, waving his hand in front of Jake's face. The blonde movie star looked up at his friend.

"Huh?"

"That's what I thought. Man, I thought you were over her!"

"I am!" Jake responded defensively. Chad's eyebrow rose skeptically. Jake sighed. "I thought I was. But there's this constant nagging feeling of guilt in my stomach."

"She's the one that decided not to listen to you," Chad pointed out, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Jake looked away.

"I think I'm just gonna go upstairs."

"Fine."

Getting up from his stool, Jake cast one more look at Miley. She was staring out the window, absently fingering the silver heart necklace that she wore. He wondered how she could manage to stay warm with only the gray striped sweater, but decided not to worry himself with it.

He trudged up the stairs and turned the corner. Pulling the small golden key from his pocket he unlocked the door to his and Chad's room. Shutting it behind him, Jake plopped down onto his bed and opened his laptop.

He decided to check his fan-mail, responding to a few questions about an upcoming movie. One asked if he was going to be writing any new music. He told them he wasn't sure. The honest truth, he had a song in the works. But he didn't really feel like going through that whole recording and advertising process again. He'd probably give to his friend, Nate Matherson, who was an up-and-coming artist.

But zombiegirl24 had got him thinking. He closed the internet and opened up garage band. He clicked on his song that he had yet to put lyrics to. After replaying it a few times, he attached the microphone and began singing.

It took a few tries, but he finally got the right tempo. He got off his bed and carried the computer into the bathroom so he could have a decent reverb. In there he began recording.

--

"Has anyone seen Jake?" Mr. Correlli called about ten minutes after the actor-in-question had retired to his room.

"He went upstairs," Chad explained. "I could go get him if you want."

Miley walked by, just coming back from the bathroom. "No, I need you here to hand out the Secret Santa gifts. Stewart!" he called, turning to face her. She looked up, surprised.

"What?"

"Go get Jake from his room, would you? Number 106."

She started to protest, but the teacher had already stopped listening. Groaning, the brunette climbed up the stairs. She stopped outside the room aforementioned and, hearing music, started listening. She pushed the already slightly adjacent door and poked her head in.

Jake was on his bed, his back to the door, playing a song over his laptop. She was about to announce her present but stopped once she saw it was on garage band, and this was a playback. A closer listen revealed the singer to be him.

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_The loudest thing in my head_

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent, sweet_

_Perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_Make you believe, make you forget_

_So come on get higher _

_Loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire_

_At the swing of your lips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

His words were filled with so much passion; as if he was willing them to come true. She couldn't take it. The confusion that came with his beautiful song was so overwhelming she cleared her throat if only to make him pause the song.

And he did. His eyes widened as they landed on Miley, and he pressed the spacebar. The song came to an abrupt halt, and he turned his whole body to face her.

Miley couldn't help but admire his outfit. Only a movie star could afford to wear so many layers at once; especially all from Abercrombie. The top layer was a gray hoodie zipped halfway up. Under that was a plain white shirt, the cuffs rolled over those on the hoodie. The top two and bottom one button were let undone, revealing a dark burgundy henley with thin white stripes. A pair of plain dark jeans adorned his legs, and gray converse hi-tops his feet. A braided leather necklace with a lock and key pendent sat on his neck, and a braided leather bracelet sat on his wrist.

"Mr. Correlli wants you downstairs," she explained in a dry voice. He looked back at the laptop for a fraction of a second.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

She turned and left without acknowledging him. Jake popped the disk out of the machine and put it in its case. Scribbling over the top Exclusive Jake Ryan Single, Come On Get Higher. Then he casually strolled downstairs.

Everyone was gathered on the furniture or floor. All but Miley turned to look at him when he came. He noticed Troy was sitting on the opposite side of the room as her, looking irritated as he explained something to his friends.

Jake stood at the back, his arms crossed over his chest. He just wanted to go home.

**Yeah, bad ending. And you may be wondering why I changed Matt's name to Nate. I kept calling him that in my head, and I thought it sounded cool, so I was like, "What the heck?!" The last chapter will be exactly one week from today, or so. Depends how tired I am after my party. Merry Christmas, and all the other Holidays being celebrated anytime soon!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(: **


	16. Leavin' Last Year Behind

**So, I know it's late, but what did you expect? This is moi we're talking about! Anyway, this is the last chapter, as a lot of you guessed, so thanks for the support guys!**

Jake groaned, banging his head against the hard plastic table. He'd rented a club for the whole night and filled it with celebrities and classmates. Bad combination.

It took over an hour for things to cool down, and then everything was just like high school; cliques and losers. But now the usual populars were considered the lame-os amongst all the rich and famous teens. The only mingling between the two groups happened out on the dance floor. And of course, that was only with Jake's good looking peers. It didn't take long for the geeks to disperse, and that's when the paparazzi started swarming.

"Hey man, it looks like you have every star under the age of twenty-one here!" Chad exclaimed, taking up the bench across from Jake; after he kicked its former occupant out, that is. Jake continued to stare blankly at the booth. Chad went on as if nothing had been said. "I mean, you're even hosting with Hannah Montana! It must rock to be you." Still he received no response. "Jake?"

"Huh, what?" The movie star pulled out of his trance. Chad looked at him, annoyed. "Sorry."

"I can't believe you're still so hung up on a girl that doesn't even have the courtesy to show up to your New Years party!" the supposed best friend of the actor exclaimed after a pissed-off shake of his head. "Whipped," he coughed. Jake glared but did not protest the accusation.

The two guys fell into a comfortable silence, each one glancing at glancing at random partygoers. Jake's eyes landed on Hannah Montana and her posse.

The party had started at nine, and Jake plus his three co-hosts had had to arrive at seven thirty so they could be dressed and ready in time for the start of the show. He was put into a trendy long sleeved graphic thermal; dark gray with a black, slightly argyle print behind white waves in the corners and a black and white crest of some sort. Over that he donned a light shirt consisting of gray and white stripes, the sleeves rolled up to his mid forearm so that the ends of the sleeves of his undershirt were revealed. His jeans were of the light and faded variety, his shoes a pair of faded clack Converse, and a black leather necklace with a cross pendent and a white dog tag with a lion; both connected by a white and black ring attached to a loop at the end of the cord.

MTV had decided to do a ten minute segment every hour on his party, and each new hour came with a different young female celebrity that would be with him for those ten minutes to help him cover the live feed.

His first had been Mikayla starting at nine o'clock sharp. New years had already come and gone on the East Coast by then, so MTV had switched their programs to the West Coast. His was the opener.

His ten o'clock broadcaster was an up-and-coming star, Sonny Munroe, and not much happened then. She was overly eager, and that just managed to piss off the actor even more. He wasn't exactly in a party mood. His publicist thought it would be a great idea, and MTV had jumped right on board with it.

Finally at eleven, it of course had to be Hannah Montana that was anchoring with him. That had been, well, just plain awkward. Of course, what their conversations had been scripted with a lot of flirting, and each banter had ended with an awkward, guilty stare on both parts. It helped Jake none that she was wearing a simple black dress that was held up by a simple strap around her neck and connected to the gown just above her cleavage. And of course she was wearing nice, high heels. It was the most sexually frustrating ten minutes of his life.

Now the popstar was headed out the door with her two best friends, Mike and Lola. Jake knew Miley, though. She wouldn't miss the school's biggest party of the year just because things were unsettling between her and the guy in charge of it. Odds were that those three were just going to change.

"Something tells me she'll be here pretty soon."

--

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver snuck out of the limo and were thankful that there were so many stretched out cabs that the paparazzi swarming the place wouldn't notice that three strangers had just exited the same car that Hannah and her friends had entered moments ago.

The limo left after Miley assured its driver that her brother would come pick her up later.

They ran up to the door and gave their names to the bouncer, who unclipped the velvet maroon rope. Roars of complaints from the mass of people still trying to enter the party could be heard only until they got passed the entrance. Then the music overwhelmed the three pairs of ears once again.

"God, this feels so weird," Miley complained as she walked unsteadily through the mass of teens. After receiving her friends' confused looks, she added, "You try switching from four and a half inch heels to flat flip flops and see how you like it!"

"Well hey, it's not our fault we only had time to change into simple outfits!" Lilly argued. It was true. The blonde was wearing a simple white three-quarter length sleeved Aeropostale henley with gray dots and a large, dark blue 87 (the words spelled out below it) across the front and a gray cami under it, blue and white plaid Bermuda shorts, and gray Converse hi tops.

Oliver also wore Aero; a leaf-green argyle tee with a navy crest on the left shoulder, dark blue slim bootcut jeans, dark green runaround sneakers, and a navy blue fedora hat. He'd been forced to change up front, then climb into the back seat after the girls were done changing so they could all sneak out the side door.

Miley changed their Aeropostale pattern with a burgundy Hollister lace tank, denim mini skirt, and white flip flops. Both girls wore their hair down, Miley's wavy and Lilly's stick-straight.

After a half hour of dancing with her best friends and mingling with her school friends, Miley began to feel weird. She hadn't seen Jake since she'd left the party as Hannah, and he was running it!

Lilly began to notice her friend's distress, and, using her weird telepathic connection with her, said, "Go find him."

Miley pretended to be confused for a second but once Lilly cocked her eyebrow she knew it was a lost cause. "Kay. See you in a bit."

--

It had been fifteen minutes of silence between Jake and Chad before the latter ruined it with Miley ranting.

"Well look who decided to show up." And when Jake looked up, there was Miley dancing all the way across the room with Lilly and Oliver. How he spotted her through the crowd he had no idea. It made him feel all weird inside.

Chad continued to rant about her for another ten minutes before he finally said something that set him over the edge.

"I can't understand why you constantly beat yourself up over her. I mean, she's cute and all, but definitely not worth all this torture you keep inflicting on yourself."

Jake hand connected with the table, creating a sound so shocking that Chad froze in his seat. "Just shut up! Ok, you have no idea what it's like watching the girl you love be with another guy that's convinced her he's you, and there's nothing you can do to make her believe otherwise!"

Chad gazed wide-eyed at his friend. He eventually found words and allowed them to escape his trembling lips. "Di-did you say love?"

Jake looked at him as if he were insane. "What, no." After repeating his exclamation in his head, the green eyes of Jake Ryan were just as dilated as the boy across from him. "Oh God."

"Dude," Chad proclaimed with a disapproving head shake. With that, he hopped out of the booth seat and headed out onto the dance floor, leaving Jake to wallow in his revelation.

After thinking over his friend's situation, the song Heartless popped into Chad's head. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was playing over the speaker system, but the words still seemed to fit Jake perfectly.

Just as he had begun to build up a giant wall of hatred for the gorgeous heartbreaker, who should tap his shoulder but the brunette in question.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly, causing her to take a few steps back.

She regained her composure quickly and responded, "Do you know where Jake is?"

"Why should I tell you?" he demanded in the same tone.

"I need to apologize to him for some stuff."

This through Chad off guard. After reconstructing his bitter voice, he pointed to the booths. "In one of those, sulking." He added that last word just to get to her. It worked.

"Um, thanks."

--

_I'm in love with Miley Stewart?_ Jake tested that sentence in his head. He dared not speak it out loud for fear of one of the girls that had plopped herself down at his table to attempt to get him out on the dance floor would make out the phrase that would surely be muffled by the table that his face was currently slumped on. His forehead was resting on his folded arms and it was for that reason that none of the girls stayed too long.

As soon as those six words ran through his brain, a mixed feeling of relief and anxiety filled the movie star. _Oh God, I'm in love with Miley Stewart_. This time there was no doubt in hit thoughts. He would've continued to repeat that sentence in his head, if only to fill up on the two strange emotions that would wash over him whenever he thought it, if not for the sound of someone sitting across from him.

Annoyed at the mystery stranger from interrupting his very abnormal high, Jake mumbled, "Go away!" He waited for his rudeness to completely rub off on the unknown person, but nothing happened.

He lifted his head to glare at whoever was disturbing him, but only got half of his sentence out. "I said go- Oh." His heart skipped three beats in a row at the sight of Miley's concerned blue eyes staring back him; her lengthy chocolate hair spilling over her shoulders. "Um, hi," he began awkwardly.

She cast her eyes downward for a moment, picking at a dent in the table. "Hi." Neither spoke for a while, each waiting for the other to begin. Finally, Miley's impatience boiled over. "We should talk."

"So talk."

She sighed at his response. He wasn't being helpful at all. "I'm sorry."

Jake's head shot up (it had been staring at his lap, bracing himself for her shouting). He had not expected, nor deserved, and apology. "What?"

"I should've listened to you about Troy. The signs were all there, I just didn't wanna believe them."

"Wait, you two broke up?" he asked after the initial shock of that realization had eased slightly.

"Yeah, about a week and a half ago. He flat out told me he'd been lying. So, go ahead, get on with the 'I Told You So'." But it didn't come.

"No. It's just enough that you believe me." She stared into his green eyes for a moment and the corners of her lips turned upward. "And I should be the one apologizing. I never meant what I said, I was just so mad that you weren't listening-"

"I kinda figured." A comfortable silence passed between them for a moment, neither sure what to say next. A question that had been burning the back of her mind popped up. "So, how did you know?"

Jake, for a brief moment, was at a loss for words. Until he remembered November fourth. "Chad and I heard him on the phone with someone talking about it."

The DJ had been instructed to only play the top songs of 2008, and so it was only a matter of time for Leavin' to start blaring throughout the club. He laughed to himself at how perfect this song was for him.

Miley was listening to the lyrics and she too couldn't help but laugh at the irony. But a worry that had been lingering with her reared its worrisome head just as she began to enjoy herself. Who was this mystery Zorro?

It was foolish for her to stay hung up on a guy she didn't even know, but she couldn't help it. He was just too… perfect. A sigh slipped past her lips, a sound that unfortunately did not go unnoticed by Jake.

"What?" he asked, dipping his head so that his eyes could reach hers. She looked away.

"Nothing." When he continued to stare, she looked back at him. "It's just, if Troy wasn't Zorro, who was?" Again, Jake's heart sped up. She was still wondering about him?!

"Maybe he's just too shy to reveal himself, cuz he's afraid you won't accept who he really is," the blonde heartthrob suggested, hoping he wasn't being too obvious.

Suspicion filled her eyes for a moment, but it passed. "That's dumb. Anyone that can kiss like that won't have to worry about who he is." She looked into his eyes for a moment, wondering if anything would change. If it did, she was too blind to see it. "Unless he's a convicted felon, or used to be a chick," she joked. They shared a quick laugh.

It took all his willpower not to burst with joy at her words. He'd never even been in a real courtroom (though he'd guest starred on Law and Order as a boy testifying against his abusive father that had killed his mother) and he most certainly wasn't a transsexual! There was a chance! A big chance!

About halfway through the song, a throat cleared next to Miley and Jake, who groaned at the cross-armed boy glaring daggers at him. Miley turned her head and her face fell so fast it was as if an anchor had been attached and dropped.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" she demanded. A plan began to form in Jake's head.

"I came here to find you. Miley, I can't believe you would ruin our relationship because I wasn't your mystery dude from Halloween."

A harsh, bitter scoff burst from Miley's mouth. "Relationship?! Troy, that _relationship_ was only started because you lied to me! And that's why it ended. Not because you weren't some mystery guy."

"Miley, come on!"

"Hey," Jake cried out before the basketball player could take another step closer. "Do you have an invitation?"

"No, I just walked in with a large group of people."

"You mean snuck in?" Jake corrected.

"Whatever," Troy replied, annoyance evident in his tone.

"Then that means you're crashing and," he raised his voice, catching the eye of one of the large men guarding the DJ table, "security!"

The bald, muscular man came over. "Is there a problem here?" he inquired with a deep voice.

"As a matter of fact, there is. Horatio, would you mind escorting this dirtbag off the premises?"

Troy's eyes widened as he took in the size of the bodyguard. Horatio clasped one hand on Troy's shoulder, roughly shoving him in the direction of the door. "Let's go!"

"Hey, man, this is not cool!" he cried at Jake. The movie star rolled his eyes.

When he turned back to Miley she had made her way to his chair and he was greeted with an air-consuming hug. He patted her back a couple of times. She pulled back and stared up into his eyes. "Thank you so much." The relief in her voice made Jake smile.

"Well if I didn't kick him out, everyone outside would wanna get in." She laughed and playfully swatted his chest. "And you're welcome."

"So," she started after a minute or two of quiet, "that song I heard you singing last week, was it for that girl from last school year?"

"You're still stuck on that?!"

"Well, I'm a very curious person, and you never told me who she was!" Jake let out an exasperated groan, his head banging against the rubber backrest behind him. "Do you still have feelings for her?" Her body was facing him, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked extremely impatient.

"Yes, ok?!"

The crowd that was still out on the floor was suddenly counting backwards. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6,"

That's when Jake thought of something. It was so obvious he was ashamed not to have thought of it before. "You really wanna know who she is?" Miley's headed eagerly nodded up and down and she suddenly had the appearance of an excited little kid that was about to get a big present.

The teenagers had continued counting down the final seconds of 2008 and adrenaline started pumping through Jake's body.

"3," Miley sat eagerly waiting for Jake to tell her, her eyes wide with curiosity and excitement. "2," Jake's leg began to shake from all the hormones. _Come on, hurry up!_ "1!"

He shot forward, his hand grabbing hold of Miley's neck to keep her in place. He was able to catch the confusion and surprise that passed over her face before he pushed his mouth on top of hers. "Happy New Year!"

--

Shock didn't even begin to describe how Miley was feeling. Jake Ryan was kissing her. She would be ringing in the New Year being kissed by Jake Ryan. That was the first thought that entered her brain.

The second was _Holy crap! _I'm_ the secret girl he's been hiding from me all this time! _

After that was _Wow, he has feelings for me! Do I have feelings for him? I did. Do I still?_

And then there was the biggest one of all. _Whoa, he kisses just like Zorro. Oh my God, no way!_

That's when her eyes closed and she kissed back, just as hard. That was the very second after midnight. Her arms wrapped across his shoulders, meeting at his back, and the hand that wasn't still holding her neck, his left, was pressing onto her back, pulling her in tighter. Miley sighed into Jake's mouth, happy that all her confusion was finally gone.

--

"Hey Miley, we just came over here to wish you a Happy- whoa," Lilly exclaimed as she and Oliver stopped short. They stood there gawking for a moment. Though there were many other pairs still kissing, seeing Miley and Jake together was not something they'd been expecting.

"Should we be watching them?" Oliver whispered after a few more seconds.

"No," Lilly replied in the same hushed voice. But neither of them made a move to leave. Out of nowhere, a shaggy, light brown head of hair appeared next to Oliver.

"Well I'll be damned. It's about time! Go Jake!" Chad shouted. Lilly and Oliver turned and gave him disapproving looks; and you know it's bad when Oliver thinks something's stupid. "Oops."

The camera that was still there from MTV was zooming in on Jake and Miley, and the reporter made up some clever line about Jake bringing in the New Year. But it didn't take too long for their view to be blocked by Seaview students' heads. The camera man turned to look for other celebrities.

--

When Miley and Jake pulled back, fifteen seconds later, they were met by Lilly's quirked eyebrow, Chad's whistling while looking away guiltily, and Oliver's blank stare at the ceiling; no doubt thinking about food.

"Oh, hey guys," Miley greeted uncertainly after turning to face the group, offering them a slight wave.

"How's it goin?" Jake continued in the same manner. He and Miley were sitting normally now, save for the fact that the arm that had been wrapped around her waist was now content to drape over her shoulders. Lilly started laughing quietly as Chad scooted in next to Miley in Jake's booth. Lilly and Oliver took the seat across from them. The party would continue for a while longer, but the five teens were content to sit and tease each other for the rest of it. It was one of the best nights of their lives.

The End

**So, it's finally over. Let me know what you think. I had the hardest time finding a song. This was the first one I was thinking of, so after half a day of searching, I decided "Eh, why not?" Please review, and Happy belated New Year!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


End file.
